Bottle It Up
by Ballerama Beauty
Summary: Moving from Russia to Japan wasn't an easy adjustment for Tala.Attending college is his motivation for a new start,but with one particular distraction,college is the last thing on his mind.Kai is to charming,how can he resist? Expect he's taken.KaixTala


**Bottle It Up**

~_One Shot~_

He tried not to look, he tried so hard, but his efforts failed him when he felt his eyes shifting over to the direction of where the other boy was standing./_Stop it! Stop looking would you? Ugh, this is such a fail. Why do I even try to resist in the first place? I can't help myself, he's too incredibly gorgeous. I mean, look at him! If that face and body is not perfection then I don't know what is. Not only that, but he's so...mysterious. Not that he's a mystery to me, I've known him practically my whole life. But, there's something about his aura that screams "mystery!" Oh, how I love it. Is it love? Or is it just fascination? Do I just adore him? Or do I just lust over his hot body!? Oh! Whatever it may be it doesn't matter, because I want him so badly it hurts. I feel so cheesy sometimes. I've been trying to think of ways to get to him to notice, like writing him a letter confessing my love and mailing to house or hiring one of those planes that spell things out in sky. Maybe! Maybe even leaving him little post-ids everywhere he goes with riddles on them so he could decipher them and find out that it's me! In all of my plans though, none of them consist of telling him face to face. I'm not the bravest person when comes to relationships and whenever I'm with him I feel like melting. I'm sure I have at least twice. I really don't know what to do about my situation though. I want him to know, but then again I'm to afraid for him to know! Why do I feel so dysfunctional?/_

He sighed taking a sip from his cup. /_Besides...it's not like it matters anyway./_

"Hey Kai!" Rei waved blushingly approaching Kai.

"Hey." Kai said smugly pulling Rei into a more than friendly kiss on the lips.

/_He's taken./_

Tala slumped miserably against the table and huffed. /_Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Ugh! pssh..tch..argh! Whatever! Whining is going to change the situation./_

It was the first day of vacation for Beybladers around the world. The seasons had changed and the Bladers wouldn't be doing any blading for a few months; to the despair and happiness of many. Of course Tyson being Beyblades mascot and the "oh-so-famous-one", took it upon himself to have a little party with some of the other blading teams. Well maybe not "a little" party, because their were A LOT of people there, but to Tala, anything associated with Tyson Granger was...little.

"Hehehe." Tala snickered silently to himself at the thought even though he was miserable.

"Why the sad face, baby blue?"

Tala looked up and smirked. /_What a surprise./_ "You're always the charmer Michael."

"Naturally." Michael said taking a seat next to Tala.

Michael Parker; captain of team all-star. Blonde, blue eyes with one of those crooked smiles that Tala always found charming and a big personality. But, above all those things he was persistent, well when it came to Tala anyway. He had always known Michael to be a flirt, but Tala assumed he would tire of it and stop trying to ask him out...but /_He refuses to give up./ _Tala smiled at him. /_Not that I mind his company./_

"You haven't answered my question, Blue." Michael reminded him.

/_Blue? How many nicknames does this guy have for me?/_

"Now red I expect. But, Blue?" Tala asked smirking.

"You have blue eyes." Michael smiled.

"I thought you said they were 'baby blue'?" Tala reminded him.

Michael chuckled and leaned in closer to Tala. "Well, If you want to be called 'Baby Blue'..."

Tala pulled away from him and laughed. "No, Blues fine."

"So, why the sad face...Blue." He asked.

"Sad? No, I'm not sad. I was deep in thought is all." Tala covered up. /_I wasn't lying. I was in deep thought! I just won't give him the details...as if I'd tell him about Kai./_

"Did I happen to make a guest appearance in those deep thoughts of yours?" Michael persisted.

Tala laughed. "Actually, not at all." He said looking at Michael.

Michael's smile went into a pout and he crossed him arms. "Well that wasn't very nice of you to say, Blue. You could've at least lied and pretended that I was."

"Well Michael, lying isn't very nice either is it? I thought you knew better." Tala smirked standing up. "See you later."

"Wait!" Michael said grabbing hold of Tala's arm and pulling him back. "That's what I like about you, you know. Your so fiesty and confident. Why is it that you refuse to go out with me? Just one date that's all I ask." He looked at the red head sternly./_Looks like Parker means business./_

"Because Michael, I don't date." He said pulling his arm out of Michaels grasp. "I've already told you that."

"That's not what I've heard." Michael continued. "Guys around school say otherwise."

"Guys around school are ignorant. Besides, sex is not dating." Tala defended.

"So you're willing to have sex, but not date?" Michael questioned.

"I never said that." Tala said starting to feel uneasy.

"Then?" Michael asked.

"People lie Michael. Don't be so naive." Tala said. "I'm just not ready to date right now, ok?" /_Please believe me and let it go!/_

"If you say so, Blue. But, when you are ready...I'll be waiting." Michael said confidently.

"I'm sure you will." Tala muttered and walked away. /_If anything he has a strong sense of determination. I'm sure there are a lot of people, he can date. Hopefully he'll find someone, and for my sake hopefully he'll find someone soon./_

Tala sighed and sat down on the couch. /_Ugh, this couch reeks of Granger./_ He thought as he quickly got up not wanting the smell to stick to him. He decided that going outside would be the best idea to get away from the commotion. /_and to get out of eye shot of Kai and Rei./_ He silently glanced in their direction to see what they were doing.

Kai held Rei close as they talked amongst their group of friends. Of course Tyson was doing the most talking since he was SO interesting. Tala noticed that Max would glance and reply shyly to Tyson whenever he spoke to him. It was a little obvious that the blonde had a crush on Tyson, though who knows for how long. Kenny stuck out a little oddly to him, since he never took him for the social type, but he seemed to be getting a word in here and there. /_That's good./ _He thought. Then there was Hilary, she clung to Tyson like a baby Koala to it's mother and though she denied any sort of feelings for Tyson, Tala knew that they've fucked more than once on occasion. Tala laughed to himself /_I wonder if she cared that he was...little. She probably didn't care, she must have felt lucky enough to be getting laid by a supposed 'Champion'. It's so funny it's almost pathetic./ _Once again he turned his attention back to Max and that's when he noticed something in Max's eyes, pain. He looked very sad.

/_That look in his eyes, while he stares at Tyson it's full of hurt. But, why? Do I have to ask? I know why. It's Tyson, he wants him so bad it's hurts. It pains him to see Tyson with Hilary like it pains me to see Kai with Rei. Oh my god, he's going through the exact same thing I am! We know the same kind of pain. Max, you may think you're alone, but you're not! I'm here, I'm suffering to! I'm hurting too. I know what it's like to want someone you can't have! To stare at him longing and wanting and craving and needing! Wanting him so bad you'd doing anything. Knowing that when you go to sleep at night he's the last thing you think about and in the morning when you wake up his the first thing you think about. I know Max, I know. It's a cruel world we live in. Part of me wants to help you and part of me doesn't because, well...that wouldn't be cool./_

Tala quickly tore his eyes off the group and continued walking to the door when he felt himself bump into someone. "Sorry!" He apologized quickly and looked up. "Oh, Bryan it's just you."

"Just me?" Bryan asked.

"Well not just you, but it's you." Tala said embarrassed.

"Your quite the daydreamer aren't you?" Bryan asked.

"Well technically it's seven o'clock so it's night time already. So I can't have day dreams at night." Tala explained himself.

"Then you're a zoner." Bryan smirked.

"What the hell's that?" Tala asked.

"It's when you zone out all the time stuck in you own thoughts." Bryan explained.

"Well, then I guess I'm a zoner." Tala shrugged.

Bryan; team member of the Blitzkrieg boys. Tala would describe him more as a right hand man. Bryan was tall, lavender colored hair, and light purple eyes. He was sort of the big brother of the Blitzkrieg boys, he took care of everyone. He was the only one that made Tala feel slightly intimidated and nervous. Because, Bryan knew him so well, he knew how to read him. Tala hated feeling like an open book, it was almost as bad as being naked in front of Bryan. /_I don't know if that's that bad though._/ Bryan had alot of influence, control and power and he knew it. /_That's why he is so smug all the time./ _But, most importantly Bryan was kind and caring, he was friend.

"What was that all about there?" Bryan asked.

"What was what all about?" Tala asked.

"You couldn't take your eyes off the little American boy. Don't tell me you go for blondes now?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow.

Tala smacked Bryan on the arm. "No I wasn't and if I did go for blondes, I would've already gone out with Parker, but that's not the case now is it?" He replied stubbornly.

"So, is that why you won't go out with him? Because, he's blonde?" Bryan stared at him.

"No! That's not why. I'm not picky when it comes to hair color." Tala replied shaking his head. "I don't know, I'm just not ready to go out on a date with Michael yet."

"Could another guy have something to do with it?" Bryan asked curiously.

Tala gave him the look. "Bryan, are you and I really going to talk about guys?"

"I guess so." Bryan continued. "So, who is it?"

"No one! There's is no other guy." Tala said thankful that the music was bumping and no one could hear them.

"Is it Kai?" Bryan said hitting it home.

"No it's not Kai!" Tala said defensively. /_Bastard./_

"It is Kai isn't it? I know it is." Bryan persisted. "Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit! It's not Kai! Bryan, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Tala pleaded. /_Damn you Bryan for knowing everything./_

"Why are you so stubborn?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not stubborn! I just need some space ok?" Tala said pushing past Bryan and out the front door.

The air was cold, but not to cold, nothing Tala couldn't handle of course. He was supposed to be made of ice. /_Then why do I feel the way that I do? Why do these feeling rip at my chest and make it impossible for me to feel ok? Are my feelings for Kai that obvious? No, they can't be. I'm just to good at hiding my feelings. The only way Bryan knows is, because he's to good when it comes to reading me. It's to be expected, he grew up with me. So, maybe he always knew I had a thing for Kai. I'm so glad blading season is over. Now I don't have to focus or be around any of these people for awhile. It's what's best for me right now./_

He walked down a few steps and sat down. /_I start school next week. It's sort of exciting to have something to focus on besides Kai and beyblading. I'm going to the university of Japan. I didn't want to stay in Russia, I can't explain why, because I really don't know myself. I guess what I want is a new start, a different view outside of my window, you know? A new city, new people, new possibilities! Sad thing is that a lot of people from the blading world are attending the same college. It's like, when I decided to go there everyone was all of a sudden going there too! Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped, like I can't escape. I just want to be happy and feel free./_

"I can understand why you gave Bryan the slip back there. Looks like he was getting under you're skin."

Tala sighed and put his hands over his face. /_Fuck my life./_

"What do you want McGregor?" He asked annoyed and frustrated.

Johnny McGregor: Biggest asshole on the planet. Was he the only one that Johnny subjected to his torment? It felt like it's been forever since Johnny started harping on Tala and hasn't stopped. He didn't know if it was because he actually liked him, or because he just wanted to kill him slowly. It could be a combination of both. Even if Johnny was the last person on earth he still wouldn't be with him. He was the definition of arrogant bastard. So what if he was a good blader? His flaws out weighed all his goods in Tala's eyes. McGregor was a parasite. He wish that he would jump off the face of the earth and die. Though that probably wouldn't happen. /_A guy can dream though, right?/_

"I just came out here to check on you and to make sure you're ok, Red." Johnny smirked.

"Don't call me Red." Tala said dry as he could.

"Would you rather I call you, Blue?" Johnny said standing above Tala.

"What the hell do you want McGregor?!" Tala asked, becoming really irritated.

"You know what I want Ivanov." Johnny said sitting down next to Tala leaning in towards him. Tala tried to push him away, but Johnny wouldn't budge. "Get away from me!" he demanded.

"I want you. All of you Ivanov." He said starting to yank on Tala's belt buckle. "Stop it!" Tala yelled slapping his hand away, Johnny grabbed his hand and kissed it softly pushing Tala down so his back was against the stair steps. "Johnny stop it!" Johnny smirked devilishly. "I like it when you scream my name." He kissed Tala's neck slowly, biting as he made his way down. He slowly rubbed one of his hands against Tala's crouch and used the other hand to start unbuckling his own pants. /_There's no way I'm going to get raped, by Johnny McGregor. I can't believe no one is coming outside to see what's going on!/ _"Johnny, stop it!" Tala said struggling underneath him, he never knew Johnny was this heavy. When Tala tried pushing him off, Johnny grabbed his crouch and started rubbing it faster. "Ah-h! S-Stop!" He pleaded, but Johnny continued rubbing him faster. "Ah-h ah! N-no NO!" Tala said slapping Johnny in the face and kicking him off him.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you!?" Tala yelled at him disoriented. /_What just happened?/_

Johnny smirked please with him. "You know you liked it Ivanov and there's more where that came from next time."

/_Was he fucking crazy?!/ _"Next time?! There won't be a next time Johnny! You're disgusting." Tala screamed at him standing up.

"Oh there will be. Next time I get you alone Ivanov, you won't be able to stop me. I will have all of you." Johnny smiled.

"Shut up! Don't you ever talk to me again, you sick pervert." Tala yelled running up the stairs, but his arm was caught by Johnny and he stopped him.

"If you hated it so much Ivanov why didn't you stop me?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"I did try to stop you!" Tala said trying to pull his arm out of Johnny grip.

"Oh really? If you had the strength to slap me and push me off you, why didn't you that in the beginning? You didn't want to stop me did you? Your body craved to be touched. You wanted me to take you. I didn't believe everyone at first, but you really are a little whore aren't you Ivanov?" Johnny said accusingly.

"Don't touch me!" Tala said yanking his arm away from Johnny and running into the house.

"Remember what I said Ivanov!" Johnny yelled after him triumphantly.

/_What was that? what just happened? Did I almost just...by Johnny?! Oh my god. I can't believe this, ugh I feel so sick!/ _Tala ran into the party and tried to push past everyone as fast he could. "E-excuse me. Sorry." He said as he pushed his way through the crowd. Someone caught his shoulder and he looked back.

"Tala, are you ok?" Raul asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Tala said nodding and he continued to run past him.

"Are you sure?!" Raul yelled after him.

Tala ran up the stairs and down the hall straight to the bathroom. He knocked on the door first to see if anyone was in there, when he got no response he busted open the door and threw himself on his knees. He threw up the toilet cover and began throwing up. /_My stomach feels like it's just done three summersaults at hyper speed. I need to get out of this party and go home. But, there's no way I can go out the front door alone if McGregor is out there waiting./_

"This is ridiculous." Tala said flushing the toilet.

He continued to throw up for another minute or so then it stopped. He sat on the floor for awhile trying to recollect himself. /_I don't know where everyone's getting this 'whore' stuff from. I'm not a whore am I? Last time I checked I wasn't. Then why the hell are people saying that I am? Ok, I'll admit I can be somewhat of a flirt and I do like to hook up every once in awhile, but...I just think that would make me a...well But, I'm not the only one! Alot of people do the same thing! Even Kai. Besides, even if I do all those things my heart is still loyal to Kai no matter what./_

Tala sighed. "I'm such a fool for love." /_Or for Kai, at least./_

He washed up before he left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He began walking down the hallway, when he felt someone grab his arm tightly. Tala froze at the touch. /_Not again.../ _"Fuck off, McGregor!"

"McGregor? Has he been talking to you?"

Tala eyes widened. "Kai?"

"Your eyes, their bloodshot." Kai said staring at the red head.

"Yeah, um I accidentally got pepper in them." Tala lied. /_That sounds sort of believable right?/_

"You haven't been crying?" He asked unconvinced.

"Why would I be crying?" Tala asked suspiciously.

Kai Hiwatari: Captain of the Bladebreakers. To put it in short, the object of Tala's affection.

"When I grabbed you, you tensed up and you mentioned McGregor. Did he do anything to you?" Kai asked.

"No, he didn't. I'm fine Kai." Tala said pulling his arm away from him. /_I can't stand his touch. It's unbearably pleasurable. Imagine if we made love? Oh...my...god./_

"Don't lie to me Tala." Kai said stepping toward him.

"Kai, nothing happened ok?! I've got to go and you should to. I know Rei's waiting for you." Tala said walking down stairs.

"Tala." Kai said calling him back.

"No!" Tala replied running into the crowd.

He didn't want to be around Kai knowing that he couldn't keep his hands off Rei the enitre time he was at the party. /_Just because I'm head over heels for Kai doesn't mean he can touch me after he's been touching someone else. He's going to have to take a shower first./ _Tala saw Rei standing at the end of the stair case waiting for Kai. Though, he knew Rei didn't see it, he gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. He shook his head. /_Why am I so mean?/_

He continued his way through the crowd looking around for Bryan. He spotted the lavender at a table playing cards with Michael, Rick, Robert and Garland. Tala rolled his eyes and walked over to him.

"Come on your not scared now are you?" Garland said giving Michael a smirk.

"No way pony tail! You're the one who should be scared." Michael glared.

"Is that sweat on your upper eyebrow I see?" Rick pointed out to Michael.

"What, where?!" Michael said wiping his face with his sleeve.

The group started laughing and Michael glared.

"It's ok Michael. We all know you're tough." Robert assured.

"Whatever." Michael replied looking at his hand.

"Don't be such a poor sport, Parker." Bryan reminded him.

Tala walked up to the table and put his hand on Bryan shoulder, causing everyone to look up from their hands. "Bry, can I talk to you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hey Blue, why don't you join us?" Michael said, he's confidence suddenly returning.

"Yeah, you can watch Michael lose." Garland chuckled.

"Shut it!" Michael growled at him causing everyone to laugh once again.

"Maybe next time." Tala smiled turning back to Bryan. Bryan looked at him "Now?" Tala nodded."Yes."

Bryan put his hand of cards down and stood. "I'll have to join you guys later." They guys sighed and waved him off. "Alright, whatever you say Bryan."

Tala grabbed Bryan and pulled him off to the side. Bryan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So, first you storm off on me about an hour ago and now you want to talk? Tala what's your problem?" He asked suspiciously. Tala felt bad he admitted, he didn't mean to run off on Bryan like that, but Kai was a very sensitive topic. /_But if there's anyone I can talk to about Kai, it would be Bryan. He is my best friend after all. But, I just don't want him to think that I'm weak, because of it./_

"Bry, can you walk me home?" Tala asked. /_I'm so pathetic./_

"Walk you home? What am I now, your escort?" Bryan raised his eyebrow. "Whenever I've offered before, you've always refused."

"I know, but please just this once." Tala asked again. /_My independence is going to kick my ass later for this./_

"Are you ok, Tala?" Bryan asked concerned.

"Yes! I mean...no. But, ugh! You know what? Never mind." Tala said turning to walk away.

"Tala, wait" Bryan said grabbing his shoulder. /_I'm really tired of being grabbed tonight./ _Tala thought turning back to face Bryan. "What?" He asked the lavender haired man. "You can't storm off every time something bothers you Tala. Now I'm going to walk you home, but you're going to tell me what's wrong." Bryan demanded.

"Forget it Bryan. I don't want you to anymore." Tala countered. /_Why am I so stubborn?/_

"Why are you so stubborn?" Bryan asked again. "Stop being such a brat."

"Don't talk to me." Tala said walking away. /_What's wrong with me?/_

"Tala." Bryan pleaded.

"No, don't talk to me I'm leaving." Tala said walking away leaving Bryan very confused. The red head was confused himself, his own mood swings affected him alot. Though, he couldn't help the way he was and he couldn't help every thing he went through tonight. Somehow Tala found a way to blame it all on Kai, because it was mostly his fault for making him feel the way he does. /_Of course if it's not Kai's fault, I can always blame it on McGregor./_

Tala left the party and began walking down the street to find the nearest bus stop. The night was in full bloom at this late hour, the lights from the cars and the lights of the from the citybuildings shined brightly. Japan was such a fast paced country, or at least Tokyo was a fast paced city. Tala admitted that he did miss Russia a lot, he missed the cold weather and the snow, he missed his cosy apartment, he missed the public parks he would walk Wolborg at every morning, he missed the little shop at the corner he would have breakfast at whenever he had time. He missed all the little details of his life. The red head knew that to find a new start, he would have to leave Russia and move to Japan. It was a little lonely for Tala, he had Wolborg of course to keep him company at home, but he craved human companionship. His team the Blitzkrieg boys all chose to remain in Russia, not that he blamed them for staying in the motherland. He knew that they would leave back to Russia sometime this week and who knew when he'd see them again. The only people he would know is the bladers that chose to remain in Japan, but he wasn't sure if he wanted their company.

/_Nows not the time to picky be though is it?/_

He walked past the bus stop choosing not to take it after all even though he probably should have, but he felt like he needed some air. /_I don't want to seem desperate, because I'm not. Everyone needs someone in their lives right? And who's to blame me for wanting someone in my life? But, that shouldn't be my focus, now should it? Why do I keep asking questions? I should have answers. I'm only 17, I shouldn't being worrying about romance. I'm not some love struck teenager, am I? I must be. I can't help, but want to fill that part of me that feels empty inside of me. I love feeling like I'm wanted, I love attention, I love being touched, I love all of it. Does that make me a whore? Or does it make me deprived? Growing up I never had any sort of love in my life. I didn't have parents or anyone around who cared. Is that why I want it so badly? I don't want to be pitied, I'm stronger than that. I'm not some sad abused child seeking what I never had when I was younger. I don't need anything, I don't need anything at all. I can take care of myself. I'm independent and I don't need anyone. Especially not some empty relationship...especially not Kai./_

_/Great now I'm bringing up Kai again! I can't get jealous over every other guys he's with! He really pisses me off though./_

After walking for about an hour, Tala slumped onto a bus stop bench. He didn't think he could walk any further, his legs were killing him and he was tired. How far away was he from his new apartment? He couldn't remember. He wasn't even sure if he remembered how to get there on foot. Tala sighed and laid down on the bench, he knew that this was not a safe idea, but at the moment he really didn't care that he was jail bait for all the rapists in the world, he just wanted to sleep. /_I'm an idiot I know./_ What else was he supposed to do? Wonder aimlessly until he magically wound up in front of his apartment building? /_Wow, would you look at that./_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He closed his eyes as he silently listened to the sound of cars driving by. /_This is nice./_ He thought as a light wind blew by. He heard the barking of a dogs as they walked by and that's when he remembered. /_Wolborg./_

He sat up quickly and shook his head. /_How long have I left him home alone? I have to go./_ He stood up and sighed. "If I can find my apartment." He started walking quickly down the street looking out for his large apartment building. /_I should have written down the address. Not that I can read Japanese that well, but I'm decent at it./_ He continued walking when he felt his phone vibrate, he took took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

_New text message!_

_Where are you Tala?_

_-Bryan_

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. /_There's no way I'm letting you come to my rescue Bryan. Not, that I need to be rescued or anything./_ He sighed in frustrated when he felt his phone vibrate again.

_New text message!_

_Tala, if you don't tell us where you are I will hunt you down._

_-Bryan_

Tala frustrated texted Bryan back.

_Reply!_

_Fuck you Bryan._

_-Tala_

Tala smirked satisfied with himself as he crossed the street with a huge crowd. /_What do you have to say to that? Oh! There's a coffee shop right here! I can stop here in the mornings if there isn't a coffee shop closer to my apartment./_

_New text message!_

_We're going to find you._

_-Bryan_

Tala texted him back.

_Reply!_

_What's this we crap? You, Spencer and Ian? Don't shit yourself now Bryan._

_-Tala_

/_He's crazy if he thinks he can find me, if I don't even know where I am. I'm as lost as can be./ _He said walking by a group of tourists, rapidly snapping their cameras trying to savor their memories. /_The only thing I'm worried about is Wolborg./_

_New text message!_

_Not just us Tala. Oh and Ian says: Fuck you._

_-Bryan_

Tala rolled his eyes. /_Who else would worry about where I am? Ian better learn to respect those taller than him, or I might accidentally kick him one of these days./_

_Reply!_

_Who else? Oh and Ian, I heard that auditions for the Chocolate Factory 3 are tomorrow, their looking for Oompa Loompa's you should audition._

_-Tala_

Tala was about to turn off his phone when he felt it vibrate again. /_How could he reply that fast?/_

_New text message!_

_You're an idiot._

_-Kai_

Tala stopped where he was and froze. Kai? What the heck was he doing out looking for him? Wasn't he to busy trying to choke Rei with his tongue to be looking for him? /_Who does he think he is? How dare Bryan tell him I left! But, that was about over an hour ago. Did they just realize that I wasn't there? Some friends, what idiots./_ He shook his head and continued walking when someone grabbed him and put their hand over his mouth. /_What the hell?!/_

"Mmph!" Tala squirmed, kicking and flailing.

"Stop you idiot before you cause a scene." Kai said tightening his grasp on the red head.

"Mmmph!!!" Tala said continuing to fail around. /_Kai?! What's he doing?/_

Kai opened the door to his cab a threw Tala inside. "11456 Light St." Kai said to the cab driver leaning against the seat.

"What the heck?" Tala said glaring at Kai. "W-what are you doing?" /_Now he's really pissing me off./_

"Taking you home, what does it look like?" Kai said calmly.

"I'm not a child I can take of myself." Tala said with anger.

"I wouldn't say that 17 is an adult. You're still a minor and it's past curfew." Kai said smirking.

How he made Tala's blood boil. "You and I are the same age." He reminded him.

"I'm a few months older than you are and I'm Kai Hiwatari. That makes a big difference to me." Kai said smugly.

"You're an arrogant jerk you know that? and how do you know where I live anyway?" Tala asked.

"Once again I'm Kai Hiwatari." Kai replied.

"Ok, just because you have to say your name over and over again just so you can remember it, doesn't mean I want to hear it!" Tala said turning his back to Kai. /_I can't believe him, who does he think he is?/_

"Bryan told me you stormed off by yourself into the night. We were worried about you, we didn't want you to get hurt." Kai explained.

"Don't talk to me." Tala replied aggravated. /_This is so embarrassing./_

"He said you would say that." Kai chuckled.

"Forget Bryan. What do you care about me getting home anyway? Don't have Rei to worry about?" Tala said viciously.

Kai glared at him."What's your problem with Rei? Don't worry, I made sure he got home safely." He assured him.

"Of course you did." Tala said turning to look out the window."Driver stop the car."

The cab driver stopped and pulled over the car. "What are you doing? Don't stop the car." Kai told the driver, but Tala had already jumped out of the car.

"I don't need you to take me home Kai. I can take care of myself." Tala said slamming the door. He started running as fast as he could away from the cab, he didn't care if he got lost he just wanted to get away from Kai. /_He didn't care if I got home safely, he was just doing Bryan a favor. He wasn't worried about me and he doesn't care if I get hurt./_

Tala ran and ran until, he found himself gasping for air. "O-ok I just need a-a second." He said trying to catch his breath. /_He doesn't care about about me the only one he cares about is Rei./_

"Excuse me? Are you ok?"

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine." He lied. "Um, It's Brooklyn right?"

Brooklyn smiled. "Yeah, glad you remembered Tala."

/_He was Boris's puppet too./_ "Yeah, I didn't see you at the party tonight." He replied.

"Oh, I had some last minute school stuff to work on before I start next week." Brooklyn told him.

"Really?" Tala asked standing up straight. /_Brooklyn's still taller than me./_ "What school are you going too?"

"The University of Japan." Brooklyn smiled. "I'm surprised I was accepted."

"Really? So am I!" Tala said excitedly. "That's really cool."

Brooklyn: Nature loving prodigy. He was master blader, yet his appearance and personality said otherwise. But, Tala supposed everyone had two sides to them. He was a nice guy, naive in his ways. Which was why he was an easy target for Boris. He was coached by Hiro, but his skills far surpassed his. He had some strange aura about him, he was really one of a kind with his bright orange hair and green eyes. But, he knew that their was something dark about the man. He didn't know what though. But overall he was an ok guy.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around school." Brooklyn smiled. "Will you be living in the dorms?"

Tala shook his head. "No, to expensive for me. What about you?" He asked.

"Yeah, my parents are paying for me. I'm very excited." Brooklyn said.

"You have parents?" Tala asked confused.

"Yup." Brooklyn confirmed.

"So, Your parents let you join Boris team and stay with him?" Tala asked. /_Do they even know what happened?/_

"Yeah, my parents are real proud of me. It was actually more of my dad, he said that if I joined a sport he'd pay for college." Brooklyn shrugged. "So, here I am off to college."

/_Must be nice./ _Tala thought. /_All this time I thought he was forced to be with Boris, when his parents were supporting it. If only they they what Boris was really like./_

"Tala, are you sure you ok? You looked like you were running from something." Brooklyn asked.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I was just running home to see Wolborg." Tala replied. /_That's only the half of it./_

"Where do you live?" Brooklyn asked.

"11456 Light St." Tala said. /_Thanks to that jerk Hiwatari, I know my address./_

"You mean these apartments?" Brooklyn said pointing at the large building.

Tala could have dropped dead. /_This has to be a joke./_ "Yeah, that's the one." He said embarrassed.

"I live here too!" Brooklyn smiled. "What's your apartment number?" He asked.

/_How convenient./ _"Apartment 216. You?" Tala asked.

"220! Wow, we're going to be great friends!" Brooklyn jumped excitedly.

/_This is just to much a coincidence./ _"That's really cool. So I guess I'll see you around soon then Brooklyn?" Tala said.

"Yeah, really soon. Well I've got to go meet my dad. See you later Tala!" Brooklyn said waving good bye going to catch a cab.

/_Wow./ _Tala thought as he walked into the huge apartment building. He walked over to the elevator and stepped inside. /_So much has happened so fast. Well good thing is that I know where I live know and I know one person who lives a few doors down. But, why would he need an apartment if he's living at the dorms? Back up maybe?/ _Tala shrugged as he stepped out onto his floor. /_Freakin' rich kids./ _He walked as quick as possible down the hall to his apartment door. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Wolborg!" He called turning on the light and there he found his furry friend sleeping on the couch. "Wolborg..." Tala smiled and sat on the couch next to his best friend. He patted him on his head softly. "You must have been tired of waiting for me." He shut the door and locked it. He walked out of the living room and down the hall, he opened the door to his room and turned the light on. He sighed and threw himself on the bed. "So. tired." He said burying his face in his pillow. /_Today was way to much for a person to handle in one day./_

"What?!" Tala yelled when he felt his phone vibrate.

_New text message!_

_Why did you run away from Kai? You better be ok Tala._

_-Bryan_

Tala shut his phone when he felt it vibrate again.

_New text message!_

_I thought you'd like to know that I'm with Rei right now. _

_-Kai_

Tala threw his phone against the wall in frustration and surprisingly it didn't break. /_I can't even break my phone correctly! Damn you, damn you Kai Hiwatari!/ _Tala felt tears threating to fall but he quickly wipped them away, he would not allow himself to cry over Kai. Never. He crawled under his sheets and sighed closing his icy blue eyes.

_/That boy is a monster./_

The next few days Tala spent locked up in his apartment. He didn't feel like coming out and seeing anyone. He just wanted some alone time, some time to collect his thoughts and to get it together for the sake of his image. No, It wasn't because of Kai, though he had a little to do with it, his world didn't revolve around Kai. It was everything: Kai, friends, school, potential love interests, Russia, stress, money, Wolborg. Everything piled up and got to him. Not to mention, he's extremely home sick. He ate very little these past few and felt sick most of the time. He just figured he was having a hard time adjusting. Wolborg kept him company though, he could tell when Tala wasn't feeling his best and he'd curl up next to him or lick his face. If it wasn't for Wolborg, he would've gone insane. Tala felt really guilty that he hadn't taken been taking Wolborg on walks recently. He would have to make it up to him.

Tala laid on his couch with Wolborg staring at the TV when the door bell rang. /_Who could that be? I really don't want to know./ _He sat up and walked to the door, he looked through the peep whole and rolled his his eyes. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. Wolborg quickly ran out and jumped on Bryan almost knocking the Russian over.

"Woah! Hey there Wolborg! It's been awhile, you look a lot bigger from when I last saw you." Bryan smiled petting Wolborg.

"What do you want?" Tala asked dryly.

Bryan looked up at the red head. "You wouldn't answer your phone."

"For a good reason." Tala replied. /_I really don't need this right now./_

"Can I come in?" Bryan asked.

"Would you leave if I said no?" Tala asked.

"No." Bryan replied.

"Then come in." Tala said reluctantly letting Bryan in.

He shut the door as soon as Wolborg was inside the apartment and he turned to look at Bryan. "So, what is it that you want?"

Bryan stood in Tala's living room looking around. "You've got a nice place here."

"What do you want Bryan?" Tala asked again. /_I don't have time for this./_

Bryan turned to look at him, his lilac eyes meeting Tala's icy blue ones. "We're leaving for Russia today. Spencer, Ian and I."

Tala felt his heart sink, he had completely forgot about that. He was so caught up in his own problems, he didn't even bother to remember. "Bryan, I.."

"You forgot I know. It's ok." Bryan said. "I just thought I'd say good bye, seeing that I don't know when I'll see you again. Spencer and Ian would come, but their some what upset with you right now. Ian especially." He explained.

"I can imagine." Tala said looking down. /_How could I not remember? When they leave I'll be completely alone...How could I have been so selfish? I should've spent as much time with them as possible before they left./_ He felt himself begin to shake a little. /_How could I have been so stupid?/_

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me. It's ok Tala you don't have to say anything." Bryan said petting Wolborg. "I'll call you when we come for a visit sometime, if you answer your phone." Bryan said walking past Tala toward the door.

"See you later, Ivanov." Bryan said opening the door.

/_He never calls me by my last name./_

"Bry, wait!" Tala said shutting the door and pulling him back. He hugged him tightly."Don't leave Bry. I'm so sorry. I should've remembered, I should've spent more time with you guys. I'm such an idiot." He apologized.

"Tala." Bryan said putting a finger against Tala's lips. "It's alright."

Tala looked up at Bryan and stared into his eyes. "Bry." He whispered keeping their eyes locked. Bryan looked at the red head and leaned in pressing his own lips against the younger boys. Tala kissed Bryan back with an overwhelming feeling need and want. /_What am I doing?/_ He thought pulling away from Bryan.

"Tala I'm sorry." Bryan apologized embarrassed.

"Come here." Tala said pulling Bryan down the hallway into his room. He opened the door and he pushed Bryan down on the bed and began removing his clothes.

"Tala." Bryan said

"Shh, Bryan just help me with your clothes." Tala told him.

They both began undressing each other with a rushed pace and their breaths becoming heavy. Bryan pushed Tala down on the bed and began biting down on his neck, Tala clutched the sheets underneath him waiting for what he knew was coming soon enough. He would have so many hickeys tomorrow morning. He felt himself grow anxious when Bryan began to rub his inner thigh, he wanted to moan, but he kept it in. Bryan slowly moved his hand onto to his hard and stroked it softly, he was pleased with himself when he heard Tala moan softly. "Bryan, more more." The red head demanded. Bryan started stroking him faster and faster causing Tala to yell. "Ah! Ah, ah, ah!" He said clutching the sheets tighter underneath him. Bryan slowly slide into his back side and began thrusting into him. Their breathing turned into heavy pants and Tala had to grab onto Bryan for support. "Ah! B-bry, Bry-an! Ha-ha-harder!" He screamed. Bryan listened to the red head and thrusted into him harder and faster "Tala!" He yelled as he rocked in and out of him. "Keep g-going ah, ah, ah!" Tala moaned as Bryan kept going. "AH!" Tala yelled when he finally felt himself release. Bryan smiled down at him sweat dripping from his face. "Better?" He asked.

"Much..." The exhausted boy underneath him replied. Bryan leaned down and kissed Tala gently and slowly got off him.

"Who knew that you were so crazy?" Bryan said.

"Shut up." Tala said hitting Bryan. Bryan pulled Tala closer kissing him softly, Tala kissed him back with the same gentleness. The lavender held the the red head close as the two made out. "Bry." Tala said pulling himself away. "You know, that this...it doesn't mean..."

"I know." Bryan said kissing his cheek. "It means nothing."

It wasn't the first time that Bryan and Tala had hooked up. They had done it a few times before, it never really meant much to either of them, but it was a relief of stress and frustration for the two. Bryan knew that Tala did this often, he'd heard about the different guys Tala has been with and he supposed it did make Tala some what easy, but he also knew that Tala used it to comfort himself. He knew that Tala liked to feel wanted.

"You're such a whore Tala." Bryan joked.

"If I am then so are you." Tala shrugged. "I don't care." He sat and began putting his clothes back on. "I guess this makes up for me not answering my phone."

Bryan laughed. "I guess so."

They both dressed and Tala walked Bryan to the front door. They held each other enjoying the few moments they had together until they met again. "You know that you're my best friend, right?" Tala asked. Bryan nodded. "Of course I do." /_I'm going to miss him so much./ _"Kiss me." Tala said pressing his lips again and they both kissed each other silently. Bryan pushed Tala away. "I've got to go." He said. The red head nodded and sighed.

"I'll call you once we land in Moscow." Bryan told him.

"Ok." Tala said nodding.

"Oh, and about Kai. Don't worry Tala, he'll come around." Bryan assured him. "Rei can only keep him satisfied for so long. He needs someone a little more interesting."

"I hope so." Tala said sighing. "Rei seems pretty interesting."

"Rei's pretty, but not as interesting as you are." Bryan said.

"Well, let's just hope that Kai sees that." Tala said.

"He will. I'll see you later Tala." Bryan said giving him one last hug good bye. "Oh, and have fun at school."

"Bye Bryan." Tala said sadly.

"Bye Tala." With that said Bryan walked out the door.

/_I'm alone./ _Tala turned around and laid back down on the couch with Wolborg. His phone started vibrating and he checked it.

_New text message!_

_You're alone._

_-Kai_

Tala sat up alert and looked around. /_How does he know that? There's no way./ _He looked down at Wolborg and saw that he was calm. Wolborg usually knew when someone was there. Tala texted him back.

_Reply!_

_What makes you say that?_

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_Bryan just left._

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_Where are you?_

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_Wouldn't you like to know? Hurry up or you'll be late for school._

_-Kai_

Tala looked at the message confused.

_Reply!_

_School doesn't start until next week._

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_You lost track of time didn't you? School starts today._

_-Kai_

"What?!" Tala yelled standing up and running to his room. He looked at the clock and heart sank 9 o'clock. "Class starts at 9." He sank too his knees defeated. /_What am I going to to now? Wait 2nd period doesn't start until 10. I can still make that one if I hurry./ _Tala stood on his feet and ran in the shower.

Thirty-minutes later Tala was ready and out the door. He had said bye to Wolborg and left him food and water, enough to last the wolf until Tala returned. He was expecting to see Brooklyn this morning, but he remembered that Brooklyn was staying in a dorm and that his apartment was only a back up. He walked out of the lobby and onto the street, he checked his watch and it read '9:35' /_Maybe I have some time to stop and get a coffee somewhere./ _He began walking down the street in search of a coffee shop. As Tala walked, he realized that he probably wouldn't be up right now if it wasn't for Kai. /_Why does he care if I get to school on time anyway? Though, I must admit. I'm happy that he did./ _Tala blushed as he walked into a coffee shop at the corner of the street. /_He can be so charming sometimes. Even if it is just to let me know that school starts today./_ He paid for his coffee and he was out the door.

The University of Japan was an overwhelming sight to behold at first, it was massive. Tala held his map in his hands looking like a lost puppy. His hands shook a little as he looked down at the map. /_Ok, so I'm here...and I need to get here. Hm well maybe it's not that hard to get to after all./_ He thought as he began walking to his class. It felt like he was walking miles and miles and every time he got a step closer his destination moved away. Why was it so difficult?

"Good to see you made it. A little late, but here non the less." Kai said appearing next to Tala.

"Where did you come from?" Tala asked a little startled.

"My class just got out." Kai explained.

"And you just happen to be at the right place at the right time?" Tala asked.

"Naturally. So, knowing that you've missed your first class what's your second one?" Kai asked looking at Tala's map.

"Um, psychology." Tala confirmed from looking at his schedule.

"Psychology major?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sort of." Tala asked not really knowing himself.

"Who isn't now a days?" Kai said.

/_What's that supposed to mean?/ _"What are you majoring in?" Tala asked curiously.

"Medicine. I'm minoring in Business." Kai said shrugging. /_Wow./ _Tala thought to himself.

Kai grabbed the map and Tala's schedule from his hands and scanned it with his eyes. "I know where this is." He said pointing at Tala's class. "A friend of mine has that same class." Kai smirked deviously.

"Really? Who?" Tala asked curiously as Kai lead him to the other side of the campus.

"A dear friend of mine. I'm not sure you if two are formally acquitted yet." Kai explained.

"Oh." Tala shrugged not really focusing on Kai's words, but on his face. /_He looks great in the morning./_

"He's really friendly I'm sure you two will get along." Kai smiled.

"You smell good." Tala said gazing into Kai's eyes mindlessly as the two walked.

Kai laughed. "What?"

/_Oh god, he smells so good. So...FRESH. I wonder what brand of cologne he's wearing. I want some. Aw, he's laughing I wondering what he's laughing at. He looks so cute when his lips turn into a smile. If only I could kiss those lips./_

"Tala...?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean you just smell so good." Tala admitted without realizing it. He felt like he was under some form of hypnosis.

"Haha, Thank you. You don't smell to bad yourself." Kai smirked in amusement.

/_Did Kai just compliment me?/ _"Uh, I...Thanks." Tala blushed turning away. /_Oh wow./_

"You know, Ivanov. You're kinda cute in the morning." Kai admitted.

Tala felt his face flush and his lips curve into smirk. /_This is all apart of the foreplay./ _"You know, Hiwatari. You don't look to bad yourself."

"I don't, don't I?" Kai said as they slowly approached Tala's classroom. "It's good to know." He smirked stopping in front of the classroom door. "This is where I take my leave."

Tala stood staring at him in a daze. /_Kai, I...oh wow. He's amazing./_ "Thanks for walking me to class." He said blushing. /_I feel like such the love struck school girl./_ "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to find my way."

"No need to thank me, Tala." Kai said. "You better go inside and find a seat. Better early than on time." He told the red head.

"You're right." Tala agreed.

"I'll see you later. Make a good first impression." Kai said walking away.

"I always do." Tala whispered to himself about to enter the class.

"Oh and Tala." Kai called him.

"Yeah?" Tala asked quickly.

"Tell my friend I said 'Hi'" Kai smirked and turned away.

"Oh, ok." He agreed and walked into the classroom.

The classroom was real nice and spacious, everything looked so new or at least to Tala. /_Smells good too. I love that 'new' smell./ _Little by little a crowd of students filled the room and Tala looked around anxiously. /_How am I suspossed to recognize this friend of Kai's anyway?/ _In a way Tala felt sort of out of place, with his bright red hair and blue eyes. /_Foreigner much?/_ He thought to himself. He opened his book bag and took out his notebook, when he felt someone plop down in the seat next to him.

"Hey Tala! I didn't know you were taking this class too! That's so cool, I'm glad that I have a friend in here. I've been so lonely! I'm so relieved! Am I late? I hope not, wait the professor hasn't started yet so I think I'm good."

/_Oh god, it better not be Tyson. PLEASE not Tyson./ _

"Hi T-ty...R-rei?" Tala said feeling himself go completely numb. /_R-r-r-rei? Rei is in my class...Rei...Rei...he's the friend Kai was talking about isn't he? Kai knew! He was taunting me secretly, because he knew! Oh my...oh my t-this is...oh my god./_

"You ok, Tala?" Rei asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "You look a little pale."

"I...yeah I'm fine." Tala said suddenly feeling sick. "I always look pale. I'm from Russia remember?"

"Haha! Oh yeah! Kai's the same way." Rei said smiling to himself.

"Y-yeah he is." Tala agreed looking back down at his notebook.

The professor put the notes up on the over head and started explaining the notes thoroughly. Tala turned away from Rei and started taking down the notes rapidly, he felt full of anxiety and nerves. /_Can I do this? Can I deal with Rei for a whole two semesters? Sitting next to me, talking to me, being there! Maybe, maybe I should switch out. No I couldn't, he'll wonder why and Kai won't let me live it down. I'm stuck! My life couldn't get any worse./_

"Isn't this exciting, Tala? Taking our first notes of college psychology? I feel so super!" Rei laughed. "This is going to be a great year."

Tala said nothing and continued to write notes down.

"Oh come on Tala. Don't tell me you're not excited?" Rei said looking at him with his huge golden cat eyes.

"Oh, I'm super excited." Tala replied. /_Super excited for this class to be over./_

"You know, you and I have never really talked to you before. Why is that?" Rei asked curiously. Tala could've sworn he saw a tail shake behind Rei, but it was just his hair.

"Because, we don't really know each other." Tala replied. /_And I don't want to./_

"Well, that's all about to change now that we have a class together." Rei smiled. "We should hang out sometime! I know that you and Kai are really good friends. So, maybe the three of his can go out to lunch sometime! That would be so fun." Rei suggested.

/_No, no, no, no, no!/ _"Y-yeah maybe someday." Tala said trying to avoid the subject.

"That someday could be sometime this week! I'm going to text Kai my idea." Rei said taking out his phone.

"N-no...Ok." Tala said sinking into his seat./_Time with Kai is time with Kai, right?/_

"Ah! He thinks it's a great idea he says he's super excited!" Rei smiled. "I love him so much."

/_I can understand why./_

Rei looked at Tala smiled softly. "Well, you know since Kai and I are together. Maybe you should bring someone to lunch with us too. It can be sorta like a double date, you know? It's better than you feeling like the third wheel."

/_How considerate of you Rei./_

"Sure, that's sounds good." Tala replied. /_Though I have no one to take with me.../_

"Great! Then it's settled! You and I are going to be such good friends." Rei smiled enthusiastically.

/_Yeah great friends alright./ _Tala said nothing and continued taking down his notes. /_Maybe having Rei in my class isn't such a bad thing after all. The more I get to know him the more I can find out what it is about him that Kai likes. He's really optimistic and friendly, and I'm just the opposite./_ Tala sighed. /_I feel the more I get to know Rei, my self confidence is going to be reduced to a small amount. I already feel self-conscience just sitting next to to him. His looks are so exotic, he's memorizing. I guess you can say he's pretty. No, Bryan lied. Rei's not just pretty, he's beautiful. As for me, well compared to Rei I look like shit./_

_/I feel so miserable and out shined. It's only the first day of school, I shouldn't feel like this until at least next week./_

Tala was shaken out of his thoughts when he looked around and saw everyone packing up and leaving the classroom. /_What it's over already?/_

"See you later, Tala!" Rei said waving good bye.

/_But...oh no! I spent the entire class period talking to Rei and zoning out I missed half of the lecture! Dammit, I'm already behind./_

Tala packed his stuff into his book bag and walked out of class. /_I feel so defeated./_

He walked out of class and past a crowd of people. At the moment he felt like leaving and running back to his apartment as fast he could. But, he couldn't knowing that he had another class to attend in a hour or so. That at least gave him some alone time to think. Tala sat down at a bench nearing one of the main quads and sighed. /_I just want to go home. This whole thing, is it even worth it? I mean with Kai, why should I put myself through this? I shouldn't have to torture myself on a daily basis for him. I mean he seems really happy with Rei and Rei is obviously very happy with Kai. Who am I to get in the way of that? I'm nobody. At least not to Kai. I can't let his charming good looks fool me./_

"Hey! Hey Baby Blue!"

/_Fuck my life./_

Tala turned around and was met by Michael Parkers goofy grin. /_He's exactly what I don't need right now. Just when I thought I was alone./_

"I didn't know you went to school here Blue. What a pleasant surprise." Michael smiled sitting down next to the red headed Russian.

"What are you doing here Michael? I thought you were going back to America?" Tala asked accusingly.

"Well, I was going to, but then I thought since almost everyone from the blading teams are attending here, why not me?" Michael said. "It's a good way to keep in touch. I'm really glad I decided to come here."

/_Ugh./ _"That's nice, Michael." Tala replied.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here. To be honest, I thought you went back to Russia with the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys." Michael said.

"Well, lets just say the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys aren't as ambitious." Tala replied.

"Or as attractive." Michael flirted. "So, how about that date? It can be a fresh way to start off the school year."

/_He's so persistent./ _"Maybe, some other time Michael. I'm not really in the mood." Tala told him.

"So you are dating now?" Michael said perking up. "Come on Blue. I can show you a really good time." Michael said putting his arm around the blue eyes boy. "You won't regret it."

Tala laughed slightly. /_He can be somewhat charming I must admit./ _"Michael, I...wait." Tala said. /_Wait, I have an idea./_

"Blue?" Michael said confused.

"You know, what? Yeah, I'll go on a date with you Michael." Tala said.

"What? Really?! Ok, yeah that's so cool!" Michael said he smile widening at of pure joy.

"A double date." Tala said. /_Yes./_

"Wait, what?" Michael said scratching his head confused.

"With Kai and Rei." Tala said standing up. "We'll go out to lunch."

"With Kai and Rei? Blue, when I said date I meant just you and I." Michael told him.

"It'll be sometime this week. I'll text you later telling you the day and time, ok?" Tala said hurriedly.

"But, Blue I.." Michael tried to explain himself.

"So, it's settled then? Ok, cool." Tala smiled kissing Michael on the cheek. "Bye, Michael."

Michael touched his cheek in a daze, his face flushed. "Bye, Blue."

Tala sat in his English class in a daze, his mind racing with all the possibilities this lunch date had in store. /_Now I have my date for lunch. Yes! This is going to be great. Now, I can show Kai that I don't need him and that I can get a date on my own. I don't need him, and he'll see that. I'm glad Michael came at the right time, his timing couldn't have been any better. I feel a little bad for the american though. He did want a one on one date, but his wants don't matter at the moment. I'm going to prove to Kai that I don't need him. Who knows, maybe he'll even get a little jealous, but that's just wishful thinking of course./_

_/I'm so happy./_

Class ended and Tala ran out the door as fast he could, he was nearing the entrance and exit of the University when Kai stepped in front of him.

"Yes?" Tala asked smugly.

"Why so smug?" Kai asked.

"No reason." Tala shrugged. /_He looks so good in the afternoon too./_

"So I'm assuming you talked to Rei in psychology." Kai smirked triumphantly.

"Yes. You could have told me he was your friend." Tala told him.

"No, that would've ruined that whole element of surprise. So, your going to lunch with us this week, right?" Kai asked waiting for him to confirm.

"Yes I am." Tala said. /_And I'm bringing a friend./_

"Good. It'll be in two days after our third classes are over." Kai said. "We'll met right here and take a cab. Sound good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tala nodded.

"I'll see you then Tala." Kai said with a wave and walked away.

"See you then." Tala said and started running home to his apartment.

Tala stepped off the elevator and opened the door to his apartment. "Wolborg!" Tala called. He was confused when he heard the sound of frying food in the kitchen. /_Who's in here?/ _He thought as he walked slowly towards the kitchen. "Wolborg?" He called again.

"We're in here!" He heard a voice call.

Tala walked into the kitchen and spotted Brooklyn. Wolborg was sitting next to him as he cooked over the stove. "I wasn't sure what time you'd be home so I decided to start cooking now." Brooklyn explained.

"How did you get in my apartment?" Tala asked confused.

"The door was opened." Brooklyn said lightly.

"What?" Tala said. /_I could've swore I locked on my way out this morning./_

"I know that you're living alone here your with cute wolf-wolf so I decided to come over and keep you two company for awhile. If that's alright?" Brooklyn asked smiling.

"Uh, yeah sure it's fine." Tala said.

"Great! The food should be ready soon." Brooklyn said.

Tala sat down at the table and called Wolborg over to him. "Brooklyn, I thought you lived in the dorms?"

"I do, but I didn't want to leave you alone. We're going to be great friends remember?" Brooklyn reminded him.

/_Everyone seems to think I'm going to be great friends with them./_ "Yeah I remember." He replied.

"How was your first day?" Brooklyn asked.

"It was...interesting" Tala admitted.

"That's good. Meet any new people?" The orange hair boy asked, placing the food on the plates.

"Well, sorta." Tala told him. "What about you?"

"My day was really good. I meant alot of people just like me and it was nice discussing the enviorment." Brooklyn smiled.

"So, you want to be an environmentalist?" Tala asked. /_Go figure./_

"Yup! I can't wait to learn more. Some of our classes are going to be held outside in the grass around the tree areas. I'm so excited." Brooklyn admitted setting the food down on the table. He placed Wolborgs bowl down on the floor, so the wolf could eat.

"Wow. Brooklyn, you really didn't have to do this. Thank you." Tala said looking at the food. /_This was really nice of him./_

"You're welcome. We should do this all the time." Brooklyn said taking a bite of his vegetables.

"Yeah, we should." Tala agreed. /_I don't want to be alone./_

"Have any plans this week yet, Tala?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah. I'm going out with some friends for lunch in two days." Tala told him.

"That's cool. Me and some of my new friends are going out tonight to go firefly watching." Brooklyn told him. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun." Tala agreed.

"Ok, great! We're leaving at 6. I'll come pick you up then." Brooklyn smiled excitedly.

"Ok, I'll be ready." Tala said. /_This firefly watching could be good for me after being locked in my apartment for a few days./_

"Wolborg can come to." Brooklyn said smiling.

"We'll both be there." Tala told him.

It had been two hours since Brooklyn had left and Tala was busy getting dressed. /_Firefly watching? I've done alot of things in my life before, but firefly watching was definately a new one. I'm kind of excited./_ He admitted. /_And Brooklyn seems like a really nice guy to be friends with. Now, I have the chance to make it up to Wolborg for missing his morning walks. I think he'll enjoy it alot./ _He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. His phone buzzed and he opened it.

_New text message!_

_What are you doing later tonight?_

_-Kai_

Tala's palms became sweaty as he texted him back.

_Reply!_

_Firefly watching._

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_How romantic. With who?_

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_You think you're smooth don't you?_

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_Yeah._

_-Tala_

Tala shut his phone feeling satisfied and walked out of his bedroom. He sat down on the couch with Wolborg and they watched TV until it was time to leave. He put Wolborgs leash on and right on time there was a knock the door. "Ready Wolborg?" He asked his wolf as he walked over and opened the door.

"Ready?" Brooklyn asked, he held his hand out to Tala and smiled.

Tala looked at his hand questioningly. He smiled to himself. /_What the heck? Why not?/_ He held Brooklyn's hand and their fingers intertwined. Once he shut the door they were off to watch the fireflies.

/_I never knew nature could be this beautiful. Especially at night, it was an exceptional sight to see. It's so romantic, I could do this all the time. Wolborg seems to be enjoying himself, rolling around in the grass, he looks so incredibly cute. Brooklyn's friends are really nice too, their so connected to mother nature, I like it a lot. It's a nice new enviorment to be apart of, a lot different from the people I use to hang out with in Russia. It's nice experiencing new things. The firefly's shine so incredibly bright, I love it. The night air is so nice, lying here in the grass, I feel so relaxed. It's funny how Brooklyn's friends gave me an 'earth' name. They call me 'Blue Wolf'. Haha, like if I was apart of their tribe or something. They call Brooklyn 'Sun Butterfly', I think it's kind of a nice name. Not to mention Brooklyn looks so charming in his enviorment, he's really good looking. He's treated me so well this whole time. He reaches out and holds my hand every once in awhile. I like feeling the warmth of his smooth hands. I feel so happy. I'm really glad that I agreed to come it's such a great experience. I should hang out with Brooklyn next time he and his friends get together. It's nice meeting new people. I have to remind myself to thank Brooklyn for this amazing night./_

"It's getting late, Blue Wolf." Brooklyn said holding Tala's hand. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Do we have to go, Sun Butterfly?" Tala asked.

"Well, I want us to be well rested for school tomorrow." Brooklyn said putting his head against Tala's.

Tala felt a shiver a pleasure run through him. "Oh, ok."

After many hugs, see you at school's and waves good bye. Brooklyn, Tala and Wolborg walked home. Brooklyn walked Tala up to his apartment door, he smiled down at him and Tala smiled up at him. "Did you and Wolborg enjoy yourselves?" The orange hair boy asked.

"We did. Very much so." Tala assured him. "Thank you so much for inviting us. We both really had a great time." He said.

"You're welcome. It was nice spending time with you." Brooklyn said, he leaned down and kissed Tala gently on the lips. /_His lips are so warm and soft./_

"Brooklyn, do you want to spend the night?" Tala asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Why don't you and Wolborg spend the night at my place?" Brooklyn suggested.

"That sounds great." Tala agreed and Brooklyn lead them down the hall to his apartment. /_Brooklyn became such a different person, while in a romantic situation. I really like him this way./ _Brooklyn took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He lead Tala and Wolborg inside, he shut the door behind them and turned on the lights.

"Your apartments really nice." Tala said as he looked around.

"Wolborg can sleep here on the couch." Brooklyn told him and as if Wolborg already knew, he jumped onto the couch and curled up comfortably.

"Smart wolf." Brooklyn smiled.

"He is really smart." Tala told him. "Where's your room?" He asked reaching up and kissing Brooklyn. They continued to kiss and walked at the same time as Brooklyn lead him to his room. Tala threw himself down on the bed and pulled Brooklyn down on top of him. /_His beds so soft./ _He grabbed Brooklyn's crouch caused the older boy to moan. Tala pulled at Brooklyns pants belt. "Take them off." Tala demanded. "Hurry." Brooklyn did so and unzipped his pants pulling them off. Tala grabbed Brooklyn hard and began stroking it up and down slowly. "T-tala." He pushed Brooklyn down on the bed. "Sit up." Tala told him. "Tala..." Tala kissed Brooklyn softly to quiet him down. He went down on the older boy and began sucking on his hard. "Ah! Tala, that feels so g-good." Brooklyn moaned as the younger boy continued to suck him. "T-tala stop." Brooklyn told him in a moan. Tala got up and kissed him on the lips. "Why?" Tala asked panting. "Were taking this alittle to fast." Brooklyn admitted.

Tala looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, I got a little to carried away." He blushed embarrassed. /_Physical contact is my biggest weakness./_

"It's ok. Why don't we just go to sleep, Blue Wolf." Brooklyn said

"Ok." Tala agreed and kissed Brooklyn on the cheek.

It was the next day and Tala opened his eyes to see Brooklyn laying next to him. "Hey." Tala said kissing him.

"Hey, Tala." Brooklyn smiled down at him. "You're amazing you know that."

"So, I've heard." Tala laughed.

"We should do this more often." Brooklyn told him.

"If you want we can hook up every now and then. It would be fun." Tala smiled

"It would be fun." Brooklyn agreed. "But, it would just be hooking up right?"

"Nothing more. Though, I do like you a lot Brooklyn. But, my heart belongs to someone else." Tala told him.

"It's ok. I understand." Brooklyn said.

"Really?" Tala told him. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Brooklyn smiled. "We should get ready. School starts soon." He reminded him.

"Yeah, we should." Tala said getting up.

Tala dropped Wolborg off at home and walked to school with Brooklyn they held hands the entire away until they walked into the school. "I've got to go Blue Wolf, my class is that way." Brooklyn told him. "Ok, I'll see you after school then?" Tala asked and Brooklyn kissed him softly on the cheek. "Yes." and with a wave he was off to class. Tala smiled and began walking to the other side of the campus to his class.

_New text message!_

_New boyfriend?_

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_No, he's a friend._

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_New hook up partner?_

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_Why do you care when you have Rei?_

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_Just curious._

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_Then stay that way._

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_I'm going to your apartment after school._

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_No you're not._

_-Tala _

_New text message!_

_See you after school._

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_What about Rei?_

_-Tala_

_New text message!_

_I'll cancel with him._

_-Kai_

_Reply!_

_I don't care what you do._

_-Tala_

Tala shut his phone and walked into his classroom. As usual Rei was chatting away happily about everything and anything. But, Tala couldn't hear a thing he was saying, he was to busy lost in his own thoughts, to pay attention to the kitty cat. /_Why does Kai suddenly care about who I hook up with? It's none of his business. Besides, if I don't bother him about Rei, he shouldn't bother me about Brooklyn or whoever else I choose to sleep with in the near future. He doesn't know how lonely I am, he doesn't understand. Why does he want to come to my place after school? So, he can lecture me? He's wrong if he thinks I'm going to succumb to him. Oh wow...that sounded kind of dirty./_

"Oh! New text from Kai!" Rei announced happily.

This Tala did chose to listen too.

"What? He's canceling our plans after school? Well this sucks." Rei said sadly. "I wonder why."

/_So he wasn't lying to me./_

Tala opened up his phone and checked his inbox.

_New text message!_

_I told you._

_-Kai_

Tala smiled to himself. /_This is so secretive of us Kai./ _For the rest of the class period, Rei sat in his seat pouting and Tala sat in his smiling.

The rest of the day Tala sat happily through each of his classes. In his English class, he recognized some people from the firefly gathering last night and he chatted with them a little before class was over and it was time for him to go home. He walked out of class excitedly, he didn't know what to expect. Part of him told him not to get his hopes up and the other part said to put the moves on him. He was about to walk off campus, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Blue." Michael said hugging.

"Hey Michael." Tala said. /_He's so sneaky./_

"Going home?" Michael asked still holding Tala.

"Yeah, I have alot of homework to do." Tala lied.

"That's to bad, I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat." Michael told him. "My treat."

Tala smiled politely. "Maybe some other time Michael."

"Aw, Blue that's what you always say." Michael said. "Can you at least give me a day, time and place?"

"Not tomorrow, because that our double date. But, the day after. How about that?" Tala asked.

"Sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow, Blue." Michael said sneaking a quick kiss on the lips.

"Michael..." Tala said, but the blonde was already jogging away. He blushed to himself and began walking home.

Tala walked off the elevator and to his apartment door. He took out his keys and opened the door stepping inside.

"What took you so long?" Kai asked sitting on the couch petting Wolborg.

"Ran into a friend." Tala said sitting in a chair across from Kai. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Who do you think you are?" Kai asked. "Teasing me like this."

"Me, teasing you? I think it's the other way around." Tala said. "Just what is it you want Kai?"

Kai stood up from his seat and walked over to Tala, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. "What do you think I want?"

Tala's breaths became soft. "I-I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Kai pulled him him forward and kissed him aggressively. "Ah." Tala gasped as he held onto the chair underneath for support. They continued to kiss each other hungrily, and Kai pushed Tala onto the floor. "Ah, right here Kai?" He asked Kai in between a kiss. "Right here." Kai replied pulling at Tala's belt. /_Yes! Oh, yes./_ He thought as he pulled at Kai's shirt.

And just like that, their perfect moment was ruined by the vibrating of Kai cell phone. /_No way.../ _Tala through his head back in frustration and Kai picked up his cell phone reluctantly.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

/_How rude./ _Tala thought as he lay there on the floor.

_"Kai? It's Rei. Where are you? Why did you cancel? I miss you. I want to talk to."_

"I had some business to take care of after school, kitty. I can't really talk right now I'm busy." Kai told him.

/_Kitty?/ _Tala rolled his eyes.

_"Can I see you after your done? I miss you."_

"Not tonight Kitty, but I'll make it up to you later. I promise." Kai promised.

_"Okay, I love you Kai. Meow, meow."_

"I love you too, Kitty." Kai said hanging up. He looked down smirking at Tala deviously. "Now where were we?" He asked seductively.

Tala pulled him back down on top of him and kissed him. Kai threw his phone and began removing Tala's shirt. Soon enough the two were fully undressed on the floor making love or whatever the two considered it to be. "Ah!" Tala gasped as Kai thrusted into him back and forth. The feeling was exhilarating, his heart was racing so fast he could hear it in his ears. This is exactly what Tala had been waiting for, for such a long time. He held onto Kai for support and dug his nails into his back as he moaned loudly. Kai licked up and down Tala's chest enjoying the taste of the red heads skin. Tala threw his head back in pleasure. "K-kai!" He moaned as Kai continued. He made his way up to Tala's neck and bit him roughly. "Ah!" The blue eyed boy yelled in pain and pleasure. Nothing could compare to what Tala was filling at that exact moment, it was all almost happening in a blur, he vision became blurred. "K-kai, ah!" he moaned. "Shh." Kai hushed him seductively. It was almost to much for the red head to handle, Kai was such.../_A beast./_

"You ok, Wolfy?" Kai asked kissing him roughly.

"Mmhm." Tala replied filling his lips start to bruise. /_What's with the nickname? I kind of like it./_

"Are you sure?" Kai asked biting on his ear.

"Y-yeah." Tala assured him. "Ah." He moaned as Kai bit down harder on his ear.

/_I didn't know what to expect at first to be honest./_

Tala held onto Kai as he pounded into him faster.

/_I didn't know that he felt this way about me./_

"Hold on now." Kai told he him as he panted heavily.

/_But, in a way...I'm scared./_

"Ah!" Tala yelled when Kai released him.

/_I love Kai./_

Tala's breaths were heavy as he laid there on the floor.

/_But, if he only lusts over me. If I'm only good to him for one thing and nothing else./_

Kai kissed the red head one last time and got off him.

/_I don't know what I'll do./_

"That was fun wasn't it?" Kai told him putting his clothes back on.

Tala sat up looking at the red eyed boy. "Yeah...it was fun."

Kai smirked. "It'll be interesting for you to explain those marks on your neck to Parker and Brooklyn."

"I'm sure I can manage." Tala replied rubbing his neck.

"Are we still going to lunch tomorrow?" Kai asked standing up and pulling the red head up with him.

"Yeah." Tala confirmed. /_Can I look Rei in the eyes tomorrow, knowing what I've done with Kai today?/ _He looked Kai in the eyes. /_Can Kai look Rei in the eyes?/ _"Kai, can I ask you something?" Tala asked.

"Sure." Kai replied.

"Do you love Rei?" Tala asked.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "What kind of question is that?" He asked him.

"I'm just curious." Tala admitted.

"Then stay that way." Kai told him.

"But, Kai. If you loved Rei, how could you have been with me like this so easily? Especially right after he called you?" Tala told him.

"I do love Rei." Kai assured him. "My feelings haven't changed."

Tala put his hand on his head. "Then how could you...?"

"Don't worry about it Tala. What do you care about Rei anyway?" Kai asked. "I didn't see you trying to stop me a few minutes ago."

"But..." Tala said trying to object.

"Look, I'll worry about Rei and you worry about keeping us a secret." Kai told him.

/_What?/ _"Okay." Tala nodded in agreement.

"I've got go." Kai told him. "I have a paper on medicine due tomorrow. See you at lunch." He said kissing Tala quickly then turning around and heading out the door.

Tala walked over and slumped onto the couch. /_Keep us a secret? So what am I now, his secret mistress? Ugh, that makes me feel terrible. Now that I have Kai, I can't help but feel somewhat guilty. Rei cares for Kai alot and in a way, I've stolen apart of him. I won't lie though, I'm happy this happened between Kai and I. I enjoyed every moment of it. I've suffered a lot for Kai and I guess it only makes sense for Rei to suffer too. I'm not going to give up, if Kai wants me he can have me. Though, I'd prefer if I didn't have to share him with Rei./_

There was a knock on the door and Tala sighed. /_Brooklyn./_

He walked over to the door, but didn't open it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Hey, Tala. Are you ok?" Brooklyn asked from the other side of the door.

"Actually I'm not feeling to well." Tala told him

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine I just need to get some rest." Tala replied.

"Oh, well ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." Brooklyn told him.

"Okay." Tala said walking away from the door.

On a different day Tala would've felt bad, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He walked down the hallway and into his room. Tala shut the door and crawled under his sheets, right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

The next day approached quickly and Tala found himself sitting inside the coffee shop down the street from his apartment. A warm cup of coffee sat in front of him steaming hotly, while the red haired boy sat staring mindlessly at the wall across from him. He woke up extremely early just to come and sit here, he needed to get out of his apartment. /_I feel so drained./_ He thought as he stared at the wall, he assumed his state of mind had to do with everything that was going on, it all piled up. His phone went off and it started vibrating on the table, he didn't look at it, he just picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Tala answered.

_"Hey Tala, it's Bryan. "_

"Hi." Tala replied feeling completely out of it.

_"Just calling to let you know we arrived safely. We're having breakfast right now at the little shop you liked to eat at remember?"_

"Oh, that's good." Tala told him.

_"Tala, are you ok? You sound completely out of it."_

"I'm ok." Tala assured him.

_"Tala, snap out of it. What happened to you these past few days?"_

"Nothing." Tala replied. /_That a nice decoration./ _He thought looking at the wall.

_"Tala, cut the crap. Something happened to you, if you don't tell me I'll ask Kai."_

"Okay." Tala told him.

_"Stop it, you're starting to worry me. Tala just tell me. Is it Kai?"_

"I'm going to be late for class. I'll talk to you later, bye." Tala said hanging up. He put his head down the table and sighed. /_I don't feel up for school today. But, I can't miss today just because of how I'm feeling. Besides, I'm going to lunch with Kai, Rei and Michael today...oh god./_ He thought rubbing his eyes. /_I don't feel up for that either anymore./ _He picked his coffee and took a drink of it, the hot liquid burning his throat. Tala shook his head standing up, he gathered his things and walked out of the shop. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes and kept walking. /_Why do I feel so terrible?_/ he thought as he headed toward the university on foot.

"I'm so excited!" Rei exclaimed walking out of class with Tala.

"Me too." Tala replied dryly walking to the front of the school with Rei.

"So, who did you decide to bring as your date?" Rei asked curiously.

"Michael Parker." Tala told him.

"Michael Parker, from team all-star?! I didn't know you two are like a thing." Rei told him smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we kind of are." Tala replied.

"Well, he's kind of cute I guess." Rei admitted. "But, not as..."

"Cute as Kai. Is that what you're going to say?" Tala asked.

Rei looked confused. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm psychic." Tala shrugged.

"Haha, you're so funny." Rei laughed.

/_I'm really not in the mood for this./_

They reached the front of the school and Rei stood waiting anxiously, as Tala stood there indifferently. As if out of nowhere Michael came up from behind Tala and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey Blue." He greeted the red head.

"Hey." Tala replied.

Rei smiled. "So you two ARE really a thing."

Michael smiled charmingly. "I would say so." Tala rolled his eyes and didn't reply. /_Where's Kai?/_

"Sorry I kept everyone waiting." Kai said walking up with his coat blowing in the wind behind him. /_He's gorgeous./ _Tala thought to himself.

He put his arm around Rei's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "Hey Tala and Michael are you guys ready to go?"

Tala gave Kai a small glare. "Yeah, we're ready."

"Then let's go." Kai said smirking and the four of them began walking down the street.

The restaurant they choose to eat at was relatively large and really nice. It had somewhat of a cosy feeling Tala thought to himself as they walked inside. "Booth for, four please." Kai told the waiter. "Right this way." He said and lead them to a small booth by the window.

"Your server will be with you in a few moments." The waiter said walking away.

"Well isn't this nice?" Rei said happily seating next to Kai. "Good choice, Kai."

"Thank you. I thought you'd like it Kitty." Kai told him.

/_There he goes with that damn nickname./ _Tala thought to himself as he looked at the menu.

"So, Michael how long have you and Tala been together?" Rei asked curiously.

"Well, Blue and I..." Michael started.

"Michael." Tala said looking at him and then turning to Rei. "We're just dating."

"That's good." Kai said eyeing Tala. "No need to rush anything now."

"Of course." Tala said giving Kai a look.

Rei was about to say something, when their waiter walked up to their table. "Hi my names Max and I'll be your server for the day."

"Max?!" Rei shouted excitedly. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you worked here! Are you going to school at the university too? Do you have your own place? It's so nice to see you!" He exclaimed.

/_Don't forget to breathe now./ _Tala thought.

"Oh wow, hey guys!" Max smiled brightly. "It's nice seeing you all too. Yeah, I've just started at the university a few days ago. Actually, I don't have my own place yet, but I'm saving up for one. I'm staying with Tyson right now."

/_He must love living with Tyson./ _Tala thought. /_But he must hate when Hilary's over at his house everyday./_

"That's great! I would ask you to join us, but you're kind of our waiter." Rei laughed.

"It's all good." Max smiled. "Can I take your guys orders?"

They all placed their orders and Max took their menu's. "I'll be back." He said walking away.

"What a nice coincidence." Rei smiled.

"And here I am thinking that I'm the only one that didn't go back to America." Michael said.

"What are you majoring in Michael?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure yet, right now I'm getting my general ed done. But, I want to do something with Sports." Michael told him.

Kai stared at Tala from across the table putting his arm around Rei. /_What? You think that's supposed to make me jealous?/_

"That's so cool." Rei smiled snuggling into Kai.

Tala looked away from them and stared out the window. He looked down when he felt Michael rubbing his leg against his, he choose not to look at the american and looked back out the window. Tala sighed.

"Are you ok, Tala?" Kai said raising an eyebrow.

Tala nodded not turning to look at him.

"Kai you didn't call me last night." Rei told him playing with his shirt. "You call me every night."

Tala felt himself tense up. /_Oh god.../_

"You ok, Blue?" Michael asked feeling the red head tense up. Tala nodded silently.

"Last night?" Kai said turning to look at Tala. "I was a little busy." He admitted to Rei.

"Yeah, but you never forget to call." Rei said. "You make Kitty sad."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Tala and Tala looked away.

/_I know Michael, he's ridiculous./_

"I told you I'd make it up to you and I will." Kai said rubbing Rei's face with his hand. Rei practically purred.

/_I think I'm going to be sick./ _Tala thought to himself holding his stomach. /_But two can play at that game if he wants to do it that way. Does he really think I'm jealous of Rei?/_

"Looks like they have the right idea." Michael hinted at him.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Tala agreed kissing Michael on the cheek. /_A little affection never hurt anybody./_

Kai turned to look at Tala when Max came with their order. "Foods ready everyone!" Max smiled happily placing the food on the table.

"Mm! It looks so good." Rei said staring at his plate. "Meow, meow." Kai smirked ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Max." Michael smiled.

"You're welcome. Hope you guys enjoy your meals." Max smiled walking away.

"Open up Michael." Tala said trying to be flirtacious even though he wasn't in the mood for it. Michael looked at him curiously, but caught on soon enough. He opened his mouth and Tala fed him his food. "You like that?" He asked the blonde.

"Very much." Michael smiled licking his lips.

"I thought so." Tala said glancing at Kai and looked back at Michael.

Kai was definately watching.

"I'm hungry to Michael." Tala said hinting at him.

"Alright then." Michael smiled picking up a spoon full of food. "Open wide Baby Blue." He flirted feeding the red headed boy.

"Mmm." Tala exaggerated licking the spoon. "It's so good."

Kai gave Tala a questioningly look.

"You know what else would taste good?" Tala flirted with Michael. /_Enjoying the view Kai?/_

"What?" Michael asked grinning widely.

"Your lips." Tala said pulling Michael towards him into a kiss.

Kai tensed up and Rei's eyes widened. "Woah! You two should just be a couple already!" The Kitty suggested.

Michael looked down at Tala. "Yeah Blue, what he said."

Tala quickly turned away from Michael and focused on his plate. /_Not now Michael./_

They continued their lunch with happy conversation as Tala stayed very quiet choosing not to join in on any of it. Kai kept glancing at him questioningly, though the red head turned away whenever they made eye contact. Michael and Rei had been getting along very well throughout lunch and Kai would join in the conversation every once in awhile. Tala was glad that they were enjoying themselves, but the whole point of bringing Michael was to make Kai jealous. But Tala, only felt sick. He watched as Rei and Kai pawed all over each other and it made Tala wonder was all this worth it. /_Why do I put myself through this?/_

"Kai after this, do you think you and I can go back to your place?" Rei asked with persuasive look on his face.

Kai looked at Rei and smirked. "Sure. I know there's alot of things I'd like to do with you."

/_Are you serious?/ _Tala thought.

Rei perked up. "Hehe, Meow meow." He looked at Kai seductively. "Can it be like the night a few days ago?" He asked.

Kai smirked. "That was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Meow." Rei smiled. "I've been hiding my marks pretty well, huh?" He asked.

/_Wait.../ _Tala thought.

"I told you shouldn't hide them." Kai said rubbing the Kitty's neck.

Tala grabbed his neck suddenly, he remembered the reason why he wore a collar today.

"Yeah, but what would Lee and everyone think?" Rei asked.

"Who cares?" Kai asked pulling Rei into a kiss.

/_Hold on.../ _Tala thought.

_Flashback_

_"That was fun wasn't it?" Kai told him putting his clothes back on._

_Tala sat up looking at the red eyed boy. "Yeah...it was fun."_

_Kai smirked. "It'll be interesting for you to explain those marks on your neck to Parker and Brooklyn."_

_"I'm sure I can manage." Tala replied rubbing his neck._

_End Flashback_

"You're so cute Rei." Kai told him as he continued to kiss him.

_/Oh god.../ _Tala said shaking his head.

Tala looked to Michael and said. "Michael thanks for coming with me to lunch. But, I have to go now."

"What? Already?" Michael asked. "Why so suddenly?"

"Yeah, I forgot I have something to do. It can't wait." Tala looked to Kai and Rei. "Thank you guys, but I have to go."

"What? Aw Tala can't you stay for a little while longer?" Rei asked pulling away from Kai.

"No I have to go. I'm sorry." Tala said standing up and placing the money for his meal on the table. "Bye."

"Wait, Blue at least let me walk you out." Michael said.

"I think I can manage." Tala said turning away and walking to the exit of the restaurant.

Kai looked at them. "I'll go talk to him."

"But Kai..." Rei called, but he was already out the door.

/_Does he think I'm stupid? The whole point of Rei inviting me to lunch with him and Kai was to flaunt him in front of me and Kai knew it. The fact that Michael was there didn't mean a thing. This is so stupid, does he think we're in high school or something? I don't have to time to be playing games with him like a little kid. I hate how he acts like nothing happened between us yesterday, he just go's about his business like it didn't even phase him. He even repeated some of those exact words to Rei that he said to me last night. I hate that I couldn't even look at him. I didn't do anything wrong./_

Tala walked down the street in a hurried pace hoping he could catch a cab./_Wait.../_ He thought.

/_I did do something wrong. Something very wrong...I slept with someone elses boyfriend and I didn't give it a second thought. I didn't even think twice when Rei had called him only moments before it happened. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I that selfish? I am. I'm a horrible person./_

"Tala!"

He heard a voice calling him, but he continued to walk faster.

"Tala wait."

Tala continued walking, but was stopped abruptly when someone pulled him back.

"What!" Tala yelled turning to face Kai. "What do you want?"

Kai grabbed Tala's arm forcing him to stop moving. He pulled the red head toward him and into a kiss. Tala felt himself shiver at the touch, but he quickly pushed Kai away before he got carried away. "No!" He yelled. "Who do you think you are? You can't act the way you did and then expect me to kiss you!"

"What are you talking about Wolfy?" Kai asked trying to grab Tala's hand.

Tala slapped his hand away. "Stop with the stupid nicknames! I'm not Rei." He told him.

"Tala, what's wrong with you?" Kai asked him.

"You! You're what's wrong with me. What was the purpose of having me come to lunch with you? Just so you can flaunt your relationship with Rei in front of me? I have feelings to Kai." Tala told him.

"What was the purpose of you bringing Parker? So you can flaunt your fake relationship in front of me?" Kai asked countering him.

"You're a jerk. I'm glad I brought Michael today. Who cares if we aren't really together, he's still tries and he still cares about me even though I push him away. He's sweet, kind, caring and he genuinely likes me. Michael really wants to be with me and he doesn't take me for granted. All these things make Michael better than you. The fact that he stays loyal and doesn't cheat is also apart of it. I'm not some toy he uses and then throws to the side. I'm not your toy either." Tala said turning around and walking away.

Kai pulled Tala back making the red head face him. "I never said you were a toy, Tala. If Michael is so great why come after me, huh? Why chase after me knowing that I'm with Rei? It takes two to tango and it takes two to cheat. You have to understand Tala that Rei's my boyfriend and you're not. But, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Of course he's going to get special treatment, he's first." He told him.

"And I'm second." Tala told him.

"I told you, you worry about keeping us a secret and I'll worry about Rei." Kai told him.

Tala stared into Kai's red eyes and said. "I'm either first or I'm nothing at all." He told him. "I'm no ones side dish or last resort."

"Tala, you aren't some last resort." Kai told him.

"Well, I'm obviously not your first resort." Tala said turning to the street and waving at a cab. The car pulled up to the curb and waited for Tala. He looked at Kai and said. "I'll leave you to think about that Kai. But, that doesn't mean I'm waiting for you." Tala stepped into the cab and slammed the door. The cab drove off leaving Kai on the curb watching as it drove away.

_New text message!_

_Tala, answer your phone._

_-Bryan_

Tala was laying on his couch later that night when his phone kept vibrating with text messages from Bryan. He was feeling so emotionally drained he didn't want to do anything but lay down on the couch with Wolborg and watch TV, even though he really wasn't paying much attention to what was on the screen. Kai hadn't tried contacting him the rest of the night and he was kind of glad that he didn't. Brooklyn came around about an hour ago knocking on Tala's door, but Tala turned off all the lights and acted as if he wasn't home. He felt bad, but he was in no mood for conversation or comfort.

_New text message!_

_Tala, I talked to Kai. He says you're really upset. Did something happen?_

_-Bryan_

_/Who cares about what Kai says./ _Tala thought. /_He's probably with Rei right now./_

_New text message!_

_Please text me back. I need to know if you're ok._

_-Bryan_

_/If I'm not ok, What's Bryan going to do about it? He can't do anything he's thousands of miles away./_ Tala thought.

_New text message!_

_If you don't want to talk to me, it's ok. I won't call or text you anymore. Bye Tala._

_-Bryan_

_/Finally he gives up./ _Tala thought. /_I'm not worth putting up with./_

The was a loud knocking on the door right then and Tala immediately turned off the TV. He looked at Wolborg and silently shushed him. The two stayed very still and the knocking continued. Tala stood up and lead Wolborg to the bedroom, leaving him inside the room and shutting the door. He walked back into the front room and slowly walked toward the front door, he looked through the peep hole and saw Kai standing on the other side. /_No way./ _Tala thought moving away from the door.

"Tala, I know you're in there open the door." Kai told him.

Tala looked around in his living room not knowing what to do. He ran to the back of his apartment and looked out the window, there were latter steps leading down to the alley way. He wasn't to sure that he wanted to leave Wolborg alone, but he knew that he couldn't take the wolf with him. He slowly put one of his slim legs out the window followed by the other and shut the window. /_This is ridiculous, I have to resort climbing out my window to get away from Kai?/ _Tala climbed down the latter until he reached the bottom and let go from where he was dangling.

"Ow!" He said as he fell on his feet.

/_Ok genius now that I'm out, where in the world am I supposed to go? I'm such an idiot. I need to think ahead more often./_

The red head boy walked out of the alley and onto the side walk not sure where he would go. /_I could always just...hm I know./ _Tala walked down the street in a quickened pace headed towards the coffee shop on the corner. He walked up to the small shop and sighed when he looked at the door.

CLOSED

/_Defeated./ _Tala thought and kept walking. He sat on a public bench and sighed taking out his phone.

/_There's no way in hell I'm calling Kai or Bryan. I can't call Michael, because I kind of walked out on him today at lunch. I guess the only person I can call is Brooklyn./_

Tala took out his cell phone and waited for Brooklyn to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Brooklyn it's Tala." Tala replied.

_"Hey Blue Wolf! How are you? Are you ok?"_

"Yeah...no. No, actually I'm not. Do you think you can come pick me up?" Tala asked.

_"Yeah! Where are you right now?"_

"At the coffee shop down the street from our apartments. The one at the corner." Tala told him.

_"Ok Blue Wolf, I'll be there right now. I'm leaving my dorm at the university."_

"Thank you, Brooklyn." Tala said relieved.

_"It's Sun Butterfly remember? Oh and Blue wolf..."_

"Yeah?" Tala asked

_"I miss you."_

Tala smiled. "I miss you too."

_"I'll be there soon, bye."_

"Bye." Tala said hanging up. /_He's so sweet./_

Tala thought smiling as he waited for his orange haired friend. /_Why can't Kai be sweet? Whatever, who cares.../_It felt like eternity as Tala sat there waiting for Brooklyn to come and pick him up or maybe he was just impatient. Tala turned to the left when he heard the honking of a horn. A black polished car drove up and parked at the curb. Tala smiled and walked up to the car opening the door stepping inside.

"Hey Brook- What! What are you doing here?" Tala asked as the car doors locked.

"You're the one that stepped inside my car." Kai smirked.

"Let me out right now!" Tala demanded trying to open the door.

"Driver take us back to my penthouse please." Kai told the driver.

"Kai, let me out now. This is crazy!" Tala told him.

"I have to talk to you." Kai told him. "You weren't home."

"You could've just texted me if you wanted to talk." Tala said.

"You wouldn't have texted me back." Kai said.

"How do you know?" Tala asked.

"Bryan told me." Kai smirked.

Tala sat back against the seat extremely frustrated. Kai looked at the red head confused. "I don't understand why you're so upset. You're the one that got inside the car, I didn't force you."

"I thought you were someone else." Tala admitted not looking at him. "I was supposed to be meeting someone."

"Brooklyn?" Kai asked.

Tala looked at him confused. "How do you know?"

"Well besides myself, Michael and Brooklyn. You don't have any friends in Japan." Kai explained. "You're mad at me, sick of Parker, so that leaves Brooklyn."

"I hate you." Tala said flat out. /_Who does he think he is?!/_

"No you don't." Kai said pulling Tala towards him into a kiss. Tala tried pushing him away, but Kai held on to him tightly. /_I can't let him do this to me./ _As much as he tried fighting the kiss, he defiantly let himself succumb to Kai's touch. After a few moments Kai pulled away and looked at Tala smirking. Tala pushed him away. "Shut up." He said.

"No need to be shy Tala." Kai told him.

"No need to be a jerk." Tala replied.

"You can't fight me." Kai said pulling Tala closer to him.

Tala looked at him and looked away. "I don't want to be taken for granted."

"I don't take you for granted." Kai told him.

"Shouldn't you be with Rei right now?" Tala said accusingly.

"I took Rei home a while ago. If I didn't want to see you Tala I would've stayed with Kitty." Kai explained.

"Stop saying that stupid nickname." Tala told him.

"Jealous?" Kai asked.

"No." Tala said looking away. /_Why would I be jealous of Rei?/_

"Good. You shouldn't be." Kai said as they pulled up to Kai's penthouse. The driver drove up and parked the car in the lot. Kai opened the door, he stepped out pulling Tala out with him. Tala looked up at the building as he followed the red eyed Russian into the doors. The walked into the building, and headed towards the elevator. The two stepped inside and the doors shut. As they went up Tala glanced at Kai and said. "Why are you taking me here?"

"I told that I want to talk to you." Kai said as the two stepped off the elevator.

Kai lead Tala to his front door and opened it, the two stepped inside and Kai shut the door behind them.

"You're place it's so huge." Tala said looking around at the well furnished room he stood in.

"Way to big for just one person." Kai told him.

"That's for sure." Tala agreed.

"Tala." Kai said walking towards the red head.

"Yeah?" Tala said backing up a bit.

"I want you to keep me company for a while if you don't mind." Kai told him.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked him.

"Stay here with me for a few days." Kai said.

"Wait, what?" Tala asked. "I can't do that." /_Is he crazy?/_

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Why can't you just ask Rei?" Tala told him.

"I'm asking you." Kai persisted.

"I can't I have Wolborg." Tala told him truthfully.

"Bring him here, we'll go pick him up right now." Kai told him.

Tala stared at the red eyed boy like he was crazy. /_And I thought Michael was persistent! Why does he want me to stay here with him?/_

"No we can't bring him here, this is ridiculous!" Tala told him. "Besides what about Rei? Do you think he's going to be ok with me staying with you? Doubtful." He said to Kai.

"Who said I was going to tell him?" Kai asked.

"I'm just one big secret aren't I?!" Tala yelled at him.

"Tala please. I just want to spend time with you. Can you stop thinking about Rei for one minute and consider my offer? I know you get lonely living alone with Wolborg, just stay over a few days and then you can go back. Please." Kai pleaded with the red headed boy.

Tala stared into the other boy eyes and felt himself melting. /_Well...I guess it wouldn't be to bad. I mean we've already had sex, so there isn't much worse he can do to Rei. I feel so guilty saying that, but we both knew what we were getting into. Kai obviously doesn't feel bad, so why should I? Because, it's not right. I know if I were Rei I would be devastated if I knew. But, he's just so tempting. Ok! Ok! But, only for a few days./_

"Ok, but only for a few days." Tala agreed.

Kai smirked triumphently. "Good. Why don't you wait here while I go get Wolborg for you?"

"How would you? You don't have the key to my apartment." Tala told him.

"I'll get in." Kai smirked. "I'll grab you some clothes while I'm at it."

"What? But Kai..." Tala said.

"I'll be back." Kai told him as he walked out the door.

Tala sat on the couch and sighed. /_I guess it's not that bad. Staying with Kai can be kind of fun. His penthouse is WAY nicer than my apartment anyway. Since when was Kai so rich?/ _He thought as he looked around the living room. /_If all the rooms are this nice, I'd like to see them./_ He looked at the front door. /_Should I wait for Kai to give me the grand tour or should I show myself around?/ _Tala stood up. /_Well, he invited me into the front door, so he practically invited me in his bed room./ _Tala thought as he started to explore the penthouse.

The entire place was well furnished, decorated and designed. Tala never knew Kai had so much taste for the finer things in life, it was like he was famous or something. /_But, then again who doesn't know the famous beyblader_ _Kai Hiwatari?/ _Everything was so updated in Kai's house from his lighting to his TV's, yet it was all still cosy. Tala admitted it did have that 'home' feeling, but maybe not that 'family home' feeling. The kitchen tops were nicely polished and matched all the appliances well. Tala had to wonder if Kai hired someone to design for him or if he matched everything himself. One of Tala's favorite things was that Kai had a nice view of the city, at night it was gorgeous. The only place Tala hadn't looked in was what he assumed to be the master bedroom. He knew Kai would show him that eventually. He was walking back to the front room, when he felt his phone vibrating.

_New text message!_

_Hey Bluewolf...where are you?_

_-Brooklyn_

Tala ran his hand through his hair staring at the text.

_Reply!_

_I'm sorry Brooklyn. An emergency came up. I'll see you at school._

_-Tala_

_/I feel really, really bad. Why do I this to people? Why does Kai do this to me? Why do I do this to myself? Brooklyn doesn't deserve this and I don't deserve him. He needs to find someone that's actually worth his time./_

Tala sat on the couch and sighed. /_Life was so simple before all this drama with Kai started./_

He looked at the front door when he saw the knob twisting, Kai and Wolborg both walked inside. Wolborg immediately went over to Tala and jumped on the couch next to him. He petted the wolf and smiled, Tala looked at Kai and saw him carrying a suit case assuming that must be his stuff. /_How did he get in my apartment anyway? And so fast./_

"I brought some of your things." Kai said to Tala. "How about you follow me up to my room? We can leave it in there."

"Okay." Tala said following Kai upstairs taking Wolborg along with them. Kai opened the two large doors and lead the two guests inside his master bedroom. Tala gaped at the sight before him, Kai's room was so luxurious. /_Wow. I didn't know Kai lived such an extravangent life. I guess fame pays good./ _The room was very spacious with a king sized bed with a canopy above it. He had a few throw rugs and impressive entertainment center and such an amazing view from his window. There were two other doors in the room, Tala assumed one lead into a walk in closet and the other, into the master bathroom.

"I take it you're impressed?" Kai asked putting Tala's suite case on his bed.

"Yeah you can say that." Tala replied.

"Good." Kai said. "Wolborg can sleep in here with us during your stay."

"Wait, what?" Tala asked. "I thought I was going to stay in the guest room?"

"Why would you stay in the guest room when you can sleep with me?" Kai asked. "That's a silly thought."

"Look Kai, just because I'm staying with you doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for what happened earlier at lunch." Tala told him.

"Can you forgive me?" Kai asked him. "I really don't think we should dwell on it."

"No, I meant what I said." Tala said sternly.

"Okay then if you want to play angry married couple we will." Kai said. "You can sleep in here and I'll sleep in the guest room."

"No, I'll sleep in the guest room and you stay here." Tala said.

Kai looked at Tala and said. "Tala, What are you afraid of? We've already slept together, so you won't have to worry about the anticipation of our first time together."

Tala glared at him. "No, but Rei..."

"If you didn't care about Rei the first time, you really don't care about him now." Kai told him. "Your only making yourself believe that you care."

"I do care. What we're doing isn't right." Tala told him.

"We've already done it. Remember Tala you pursued me and I pursued you. Now that we have each other, why not enjoy each other?" Kai said pulling Tala toward him.

"Kai, no." Tala said trying to push him away.

"I'm not going to give up." Kai said holding on to him. He pulled the red head into a kiss and Tala felt himself melt at the touch. He always hated how Kai could do this to him. Kai pulled Tala on top of the bed. Tala tensed up a bit as Kai laid on top of him, Kai caressed his face and said. "Just relax." Tala nodded and turned his head to face the wall. As he stared straight ahead of him something caught his eyes. On Kai's dresser there was at least five different pictures of Kai and Rei together. Tala closed his eyes. /_I don't want to think about what I'm ruining. But, in a way Kai's right. If I really didn't want to be with him I wouldn't have agreed to stay here with him. I'm sorry Rei./_

It was early the next morning and Tala felt rays of sun come across his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, Kai was standing next to the window staring at the red head with a smirk playing on his lips. "Rise and shine. You better hurry up and get dressed, class starts in an hour." He told him.

"What?" Tala said quickly climbing out of bed.

"If you need me I'll be down stairs." Kai said approaching him.

"Okay." Tala said staring at him. Kai leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently. Tala smiled and kissed him back.

"Go get dressed." Kai said pulling away.

Tala nodded and Kai walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. He smiled as he took his things into the bathroom. He could feel himself glowing. /_For some reason, I feel amazing./_

Four-five minutes later Kai and Tala were in the car heading to the university for their first classes. Kai parked in the parking lot and unlocked the doors. "We'll meet here today after school. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great." Tala smiled. He leaned over and kissed Kai on the lips. "See you then."

Tala stepped out of the car first and began walking to his class while Kai waited a few minutes before leaving the car soon after.

Tala smiled to himself as he felt the breeze blow past him. /_Maybe this secret relationship stuff isn't so bad after all. It's actually kind of fun./_

Tala sat in his psychology class in a daze, the fact that Rei was talking a mile a minute didn't phase him. The fact that Rei was bragging about a date he had later that night with Kai didn't phase him. He was to into his own bliss to let anything phase him. /_I'm surprised I don't feel guilty right now. I guess last night with Kai is what put me in such a good mood. Waking up in his bed, having him drive me to school, going home with him today after classes are done. Who cares if Rei goes out with him later? He can brag all he wants to it doesn't phase me much right now. I just feel so happy. Or maybe I'm just delirious./_

"Anyway, I think it'll be really fun." Rei concluded. "Don't you think?"

"Mhm." Tala said.

"You ok Tala? You seem a little distracted." Rei said.

"I'm fine." Tala replied.

"Or could it be that your thinking about Michael?" Rei raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." Tala said not paying much attention.

"I knew it! So when is the next time you two are going out?" Rei asked.

"Whenever." Tala shrugged.

"Don't you love how fit Michael is? Kai's really fit and Michael isn't too bad himself." Rei explained.

"I guess." Tala agreed.

"I can tell by the way he looks at you that Michael really likes you." Rei smiled.

"Mhm." Tala said.

"Wow, you really aren't the romantic type are you?" Rei asked.

"Whatever." Tala replied. "I don't really look for romance. Michaels hot so I guess I'll have sex him. Is that what you really wanted to ask?" He said writing down some notes.

"I..um haha, well I guess that's something I wanted to ask you." Rei smiled. "I'm just curious is all. I mean you seem so...alluring. Or at least that's what Michael told me."

"Did he really?" Tala said continuing to take notes.

"Yeah he said that you're so seductive." Rei laughed. "So I assumed you two had been together that way."

"Oh." Tala relied.

"So you have?" Rei asked wide eyed, hungry for gossip.

"No." Tala said.

"What? Why not?" Rei asked.

"I don't know." Tala said.

"What?! Aw, come on be specific!" Rei demanded.

The bell rang just then and the two stood up gathering their things. "There's this other guy is all." Tala replied.

"Who?" Rei persisted.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." Tala said walking out of the classroom.

"But Tala!" Rei yelled.

Tala smiled to himself as he walked through a group of people. /_Why is he so curious anyway?/ _He kept walking until he felt someone pull on his arm. He turned around and smirked. /_Speak of the devil./_

"Hey Blue." Michael said smiling.

"Hi." Tala said staring at him.

Michael leaned down and kissed him on the lips pulling the red head closer to him. "Mi-cha..." Tala tried saying as he took a breath, but the blonde boy didn't let go of him. Tala kissed Michael back wrapping his arms around his neck, hoping to satisfy the blonde so he'd let go. Michael took the bait pulling away from Tala smiling. Tala stared into his eyes and smirked. "Aren't we awful friendly?" He said.

"I couldn't help it. Your lips we're so tempting." Michael admitted.

"That's nice to know." Tala replied.

"So how about that date Blue? Just me and you this time." Michael asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of busy." Tala told him.

"Come on Blue, why do I feel like your avoiding me?" Michael said. "I'm not asking for much."

"I'm sorry." Tala said.

"Blue, a date is all I ask." Michael said with a longing look in his eyes.

/_I feel really bad...Why am I treating him like this?/ _"Michael I..." Tala stopped. /_What do I say?/ _"I'm sorry I can't." Tala told him.

"Blue, just be honest. Is there someone else?" Michael asked seriously.

Tala caught his breath and looked at the floor. He felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and quickly closed them. He didn't know what to say. Michael was such a nice guy, he didn't want to lead him on, but he didn't want to give him false hope either. He felt extremely terrible.

"I...I'm so sorry Michael." Tala said quickly.

"I knew it." Michael said. "I should've just listened to everyone."

"What do mean?" Tala asked confused.

"They all told me that you were just a tease. Going from guy to guy." Michael said staring into his eyes. "Not giving a damn about anyone except for yourself."

"Michael that's not true." Tala said trying to defend himself. /_Where is this coming from? This isn't like him at all./_

"You're so good at it to. You had me fooled when you said you didn't date." Michael continued. "Yet you're willing to sleep with different guys for your own satisfaction."

"That a lie." Tala said with his heart pounding.

"Not caring about who you're hurting in the process. It's all about you. It's always been about you. As long as you get your fix it's ok for others to suffer." Michael said.

"Michael I..." Tala said feeling a lump in his throat.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but now I see you for what you really are...a whore." Michael said.

"Michael, I-I'm not like that. T-that's not me." Tala said shaking his head.

"And to think I wanted to commit to someone like you. Ready to ask you to be with me. I bet you think I'm such a fool." Michael told him. "I should've believed Johnny the first time."

"Johnny? Why would you listen to him, he's a liar!" Tala said.

"He said the night at Tysons party, the night when I asked you out, that you two hooked up." Michael explained.

"That's n-not true. Michael, you have to believe me." Tala pleaded.

"I guess it doesn't matter now. I've already gone through enough for you." Michael told him.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tala said staring into his eyes.

"Save it Tala. I don't want your apologies." Michael said walking away.

Tala stayed frozen for a few seconds, it felt as if his feet we're glued to the ground. He almost caught his breath, in his throat. /_He's right./ _Tala thought, he turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

Tala waited in the parking sitting on the curb. He dug his head into his hands and sighed. He hated this, he hated all of it. /_Everything he said about me is true and everything he said, I deserved to hear. I really am a terrible person. I hurt everyone that's in my way, to get what I want. The sad part is, is that I don't even realize it. I hate feeling so conflicted all the time, one moment I'm fine and the next I'm guilty as can be. I don't know what to do...I just don't know. I want to talk about this to Kai, but I don't think he'll understand or care. I'm hurting so many people. I came to Japan for a new start a better life and for what? For this? It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. I just wish everyone could see that and leave me alone. Alone in my apartment with Wolborg, like it use to be. So easy./_

"Tala."

Tala looked up when he felt a hand placed on his back. "Kai?"

"Let's go." Kai said pulling the red head up.

"Kai I..." Tala began.

"Get in the car." Kai told him.

The car ride home was silent, Kai had asked Tala what was bothering him, but Tala refused to give an answer, so Kai just left it at that. There was a big difference when it came to Tala and Rei. Whenever Rei had something to say or if something was wrong, he would say something right away, but Tala chose to bottle it up. Kai wasn't used to the silence, but he figured he'd get it out of the red head eventually. They pulled up to the penthouse and parked, once inside Kai immediately went to his room and started to undress. Tala laid on Kai's bed turning in the opposite direction to give Kai some privacy.

"I'm going out with Rei right now, I'll probably be gone until late tonight." Kai told him.

Tala didn't respond, but he heard Kai.

"It won't be a good idea for you to call or text me tonight, unless it's an emergency so keep that in mind." Kai continued.

/_I wasn't planning on it./ _Tala thought.

"There's food in the refrigerator so you can feed yourself and Wolborg." Kai told him.

/_I'm not stupid./_

"Oh, and Tala. When I come back I expect you to either tell me what's wrong or to get over it." Kai said sternly. "I don't like seeing you this way."

"Ok." Tala replied.

Kai walked over to the bed and kissed Tala good bye. "I'll see you later."

"Wolborg." Tala called and before Kai walked out the wolf jumped on the bed with the distressed Russian.

Kai shut the door and Tala pulled Wolborg closer to him. He sat up trying to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go away. He never cried and on the occasions when it happened, he would feel alone and weak. He started petting Wolborg for comfort, but he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. /_I can't bottle it up anymore./ _Evey thing that had happened, had caught up with him. At first it sounded like he was choking, but then it turned into sobs. The tears were coming out faster than ever and Tala had hold himself to control the shaking. For once in such a long time, Tala Ivanov was crying.

Weeks passed since that day and things had slightly gotten better for Tala. He and Michael still hadn't talked but that was to be expected. Bryan called him a few times and Tala had actually picked up, he founded it comforting to talk with Bryan and it sounded as if though he weren't so far way. Brooklyn had hung out a few times too, of course they had a few intimate moments which had left Tala feeling guilty, because he knew he couldn't commit to anything. But the big thing was that, a few days at Kai's penthouse, had turned into a few weeks at Kai's penthouse. Kai didn't want Tala to leave and Tala didn't want to leave himself, but it wasn't like the two could move in together. The longer Tala stayed, the more attached the two had become to one another, even Wolborg started getting use to having Kai around. Kai still went out with Rei frequently, but it didn't bother Tala, nothing affected him much anymore he tried staying as icy as he could to avoid getting hurt. So far it was working, but he knew couldn't avoid his problems forever. School was going well, he payed attention alot more and had passing grades. His psychology grade wasn't affected by Rei who would still talk to him constantly. One thing Tala did realize was that over time Rei slowly had become less sprirted. Not that he cared, but it was odd for the Kitty to not be in good mood. Things changed quickly, Tala was glad that his sanity was still intact.

"You want to pick up some coffee before going to school?" Kai asked as they drove out of the parking structure.

/_Coffee sounds nice./ _"When I was staying at my apartment, there was this nice little coffee shop down the street." Tala told him. "Can we go there?"

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

/_I haven't been there in awhile./_Tala thought.

"There's something I wanted to tell you anyway." Kai told him.

"Okay." Tala said.

They drove up the coffee shop and parked on the side of the street. The two got off and went inside stepping in line. It was real chilly outside so coffee was a really good idea. Tala had really missed this shop and it was a real comfort to him. He sat down at a table while Kai ordered, he loved looking out the window watching everything go by. Kai set the two coffee's down on the table and sat opposite of Tala. Tala picked up his coffee and started blowing on it to cool the heat.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Tala asked.

"Tyson's having a party tonight." Kai began.

"And?" Tala said with no real interest.

"I'm going." Kai continued. "With Rei."

"Go for it." Tala shrugged.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You don't care?"

"Not really. He is your boyfriend right? So it's what expected." Tala explained.

"Why are you so apathetic?" Kai asked. "These past few weeks you haven't complained about me going out with Rei at all."

"It's not my place to complain, I don't control who you go out with." Tala told him.

"I would think since we're seeing each other you'd be a little upset." Kai admitted.

"We aren't seeing each other really I'm more of just a secret than anything else to you." Tala said drinking his coffee.

Kai grabbed his hand, which made Tala avert his eyes from the window to Kai. Kai stared into Tala's eyes and said. "You know you mean a lot to me."

"I know." Tala said.

"Can you at least act like you care?" Kai asked.

"I do. I'm just not the possessive type." Tala admitted.

"I want you to come tonight." Kai told him.

Tala looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I want you there." Kai told him. "It'll be good for you."

"I don't know, Kai." Tala said looking away. "I'll have to think about it."

"We'll it's tonight. So you'll have until then." Kai replied.

"Why would I go if you're going with Rei?" Tala asked.

"So you can mingle." Kai said.

"Kai, you know me. I'm not much of a social butterfly." Tala said.

"You can try can't you?" Kai asked. "You won't regret it."

"I doubt that highly." Tala sighed. "I'll let you know after school. Let's go we're going to be late."

As Tala sat in psychology class, something felt rather odd. While he was taking his notes, there was no mindless chatter going on in the seat next to him. It was complete silence, it was blissful. /_Is Rei not here today?/ _He looked to his right and saw that Rei was sitting next to him. His face looked so different, instead of his cheerful demeanor, he looked upset. It was odd to see the Kitty so quiet. He wasn't gossiping or run at the mouth at all. This was a different side of Rei, one that he had never seen before. Tala loved the silence, but he couldn't hold back the feeling to ask what was wrong. It only seemed right.

"Rei?" Tala said. "Are you okay?"

Rei looked at him shaking his head. "No, I'm not." He sighed heavily and said. "I can't explain it, I just have this feeling."

"What feeling?" Tala asked curiously.

"I think Kai's cheating on me." Rei said his eyes turning glassy.

Tala looked away from him immediately. What in the world would he say to that? Was it even his place to say anything? He turned back to Rei. "Why do you think that?"

"I have this feeling and I can't stop thinking about it." Rei said. "I haven't been to Kai's house in weeks! I used to spend the night almost every other day and now he never invites me over and when I ask to stay over, he tells me he's busy! What else am I supposed to think!?" Rei said in anger. "Whenever we're together, he always seems distracted like there's someone else on his mind."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tala said nervously.

"No, it has to be someone else and I'm going to find out." Rei said. "I'm going to Tyson's party tonight with Kai. Maybe the little harlot will be there and I catch them in the act." He clenched his fists.

"Rei..." Tala began.

"And if the whore isn't there. I'll go to Kai's house later tonight and demand that he lets me in, unless he admits he's a dirty lying cheater." Rei said. "How could he be so selfish?"

"I-I don't know..." Tala replied. /_Oh no./_

"I wonder who it is." Rei thought. "I bet their filth, just some trash off the street. I bet that person knows about Kai and I, he keeps my pictures in his room! Unless he took them down. I hate this. I hate that slut, their ruining my happiness."Rei said. "I used to be Kai's everything. His one and only."

"Rei, I'm so so sorry." Tala said feeling overwhelming guilt. /_I can't do this anymore./_

"Don't apologize. It's Kai that's going to be begging for my forgiveness." Rei said as the bell rang.

Everyone packed up their stuff and began filling out of class. Rei stood up and asked. "I'll see you tonight. You're going to the party right?"

"I-I don't know yet." Tala said trying to leave as quick as possible.

"Okay, well if not I'll see you tomorrow." Rei waved and they both went their separate ways.

Tala immediately ran out of the school and down the street. He took out his cell phone and dialed Kai's number. He waited a few seconds before he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Kai, it's me." Tala said while running.

_"Are you okay?"_

"No, no I'm not. Kai I'm sorry I can't do this anymore." Tala told him.

_"What? Why? What happened?"_

"Rei knows about us." Tala admitted.

"_How?"_

"He doesn't know about you and me specifically. But, he knows your cheating on him." Tala replied.

_"Tala it's ok. Calm down."_

"No it's not okay Kai! I feel like shit!" Tala told him. "In the beginning I would've done anything for you, but now I can't. It's destroying Rei!"

_"Tala he's not going to find out."_

"Yes he is! Kai, he has a plan. He said if he doesn't catch you tonight at Tyson's party that he's going to go your house and demand you let him in or admit that your cheating." Tala admitted.

_"He won't. I'll take care of it."_

"No Kai. I'm done." Tala told him.

_"Tala you don't want to do this."_

"You don't know what I want." Tala said in a defeated tone. "I don't even know what I want."

_"You want to be with me."_

"Not if someone else has to suffer." Tala said.

_"Will you at least go to the party tonight?"_

"Are you kidding?" Tala asked. /_He must be joking./_

_"Let me see you one last time before you leave me."_

"So Rei can catch us?" Tala asked.

_"He won't catch us I promise."_

"Kai, I can't I'm sorry." Tala denied him.

_"One last time. Is all I ask and then you're free to go."_

/_One last time./ _Tala thought. He didn't want go, he really didn't, but he felt obligated to give Kai a last goodbye. /_I don't want to say goodbye./_Truthfully, Tala wanted to stay with Kai, but he couldn't live with the guilt. /_I guess I owe it to him./_

"Okay." Tala reluctantly agreed.

_"See you tonight."_

Tala opened the door to his lonely apartment and smiled slightly, he really missed this place. He shut the door behind him and headed to his room, there he looked in his closet for something to wear. It was almost some what of a sad atmosphere in Tala's apartment, which reflected on his mood. He picked something out and took a shower. Hours had passed and Tala spent most of the his time the way he always does when he's depressed, on his couch watching TV. He looked up at the clock and sighed. /_I should probably get going./ _Tala locked up and was on his way.

Tala sat on the bus mindlessly, it always seemed that light buses at night, become some what blinding. /_Or maybe I just have sensitive eyes./_ He had no idea what to expect tonight and he was trying his best not to think about it. But, it was pointless to try and ignore his heavy heart. /_At least I'm not crying./_Tala thought as the bus came to a stop. He stepped off and began walking up the hill to Tyson's.

/_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous or scared. I just want this to be over with, I have to move on./_

He took a deep breath as he approached Tyson's, he could hear the music and loud chatter echo down the street. He stopped walking and stared at the house, he could see it was almost exactly like Tyson's last party, minus a few people. Tala walked up to the door and was unsure if he should knock or not, maybe he could just sneak in unnoticed. /_That sounds like a better idea./ _

Tala opened the door and was met by the typical party scene, the music was blaring and al ot of people were bouncing around like crazy. There was a group of guys playing cards on the table, Michael and Johnny happened to be there too, Tala averted his eyes quickly. /_No way I'm getting into it with either one of them./_A group of girls had been preoccupying the snack table, Tala assumed that they were scoping out the scene. A lot of other bladers seemed to be either dancing or stuck in ideal chit chat. Tala turned around and that's when he spotted Tyson's group. It was Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny and Kai. /_Where's Rei?/_ He thought as he stared at the group. /_Should I go over there? If I don't then that defeats the whole purpose of me coming here./_ He sighed and walked over to the group.

"Hi." Tala said as he approached Kai.

The whole group stopped their conversation and turned to look at Tala. Tyson was the first to speak. "Hey Tala! It's been awhile! How are you, buddy?" He smiled at him.

"I'm okay." Tala smiled slightly.

Max turned to Tyson and said. "I actually saw Tala only a few weeks ago, he was having lunch with Kai, Rei and Michael."

"Oh yeah! I remember you telling me that. So, Tala...you and Parker?" Tyson raised eyebrows with a smirk.

"Absolutely not." Tala replied quickly.

Tyson laughed. "Just a one time thing, eh?"

"I guess." Tala said.

"Haha, it's okay Tala. None of us here have stable relationships. Well expect for Kai and I, he has Rei and I have Hilary." Tyson smiled and Max gave Tyson a look.

"Speaking of Rei.." Tala began. "Where is he?" He asked looking at Kai.

"He went to the bathroom." Kai told him.

/_So he is here./_

"Can I talk to you?" Kai asked Tala.

"Sure." Tala agreed.

"We'll be back later." Kai told the group and walked through the crowd of people with Tala.

"Where do you want to go?" Tala asked.

"Lets go upstairs, there will be less people." Kai told him.

The two walked upstairs together leaving the crowd behind, Tala was a little afraid of having this conversation with Kai, but it had to be done. /_I can do this, I can do this. Nothings going to stop me, I have to be brave and face my fears. I've become a strong person through all of this madness and I know it has to be done. I have to stop putting myself first and take a step back to think about others. I don't want to hurt Kai and I don't want to hurt Rei either. I want to apologize, tell him I'm sorry. But, that's not possible. The only thing I can do now for Rei is let go of Kai and take a giant step out of his life./_

Tala stopped at the top of the stair case and looked to Kai. "Kai I..."

He shushed Tala. "Not here, let's go in one of the rooms. We'll have more privacy there."

Tala nodded and the two walked down the hallway. /_Let's get this over with./_

They stood in front of the bedrooms and Tala put his hand on the knob to open the door, but he got this odd feeling. /_Something isn't right./_ He thought as he opened the door slowly.

/_And that was it. At that moment I realized Kai and I weren't the only two at fault./_

Tala's breath caught in his throat and his hands shook nervously he felt so disoriented. "R-Rei?!" He yelled.

Kai stood right behind Tala looking in on the scene. "Well...would you look at that?"

"A-and Bry-Bryan!?" Tala yelled covering his mouth with a shaking hand.

Rei and Bryan looked up from their positions on the bed. The two looked like a pair of deers in headlights, there was so much shock and fear in their eyes. The two sat up quickly and covered themselves with the bed sheets.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Tala yelled. "Bryan! I thought you were in Russia, you called me when you arrived there. What happened? Now this?! H-how long have you been here?"

Bryan's cheeks tinted pink. "I've been here for a few weeks." He said quickly attempting to pull his pants up and put his shirt on.

Tala looked at him dumbfounded, he could not believe what he was hearing. "So, you mean to tell me that you've been here few weeks without telling me? Bryan! Why would you do this? How could you do this to Kai?! Rei is his boyfriend!" Tala turned to Kai. "Kai?"

"Rei..." Kai began.

Before Kai started Rei burst into tears. "K-Kai! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't want to but I had to!" He said wiping the tears away. "I-I thought you were cheating on me and I-I got really angry. Then Bryan came a-along and it just happened!" He yelled.

"How long has this been going on?" Kai asked. "Be honest, Rei."

"I-I don't know." Rei said sobbing. "I don't want to say."

"It's to late to try and hide now." Kai told him. "Nows the time to tell the truth."

The Kitty looked to Bryan and back at Kai, he played nervously with the bed sheets and the tears continued to roll down his face. "For t-three m-months." He put his head down.

Tala looked at Kai in shock. /_Wait a minute. Kai and I have only been seeing each other for a little over a month. So that means Rei was seeing Bryan way before I was seeing Kai./_

"So, I guess I have no reason to feel guilty than." Kai said.

Rei looked at him confused. "What?"

Bryan stayed silent eyes glued to the floor.

"Let's just say what goes around comes around." Kai told him.

"I'm so sorry." Bryan said looking up at Kai. "I should have never..."

"But you did." Kai cut him off. "I hope you enjoy your time together. Rei, you and I are done. I should have seen it before, but I guess you were to good."

"No Kai please don't! I love you!" Rei pleaded.

"I loved you too." Kai said, his words cold as ice. He turned around and grabbed Tala's hand pulling him along. "Lets go."

"No Kai! Wait!" Rei called after him.

Kai ignored him and continued walking, he heard a loud thumping as Rei scrambled into the hall way. "Kai!!" He yelled.

Kai stopped turning around to look at Rei, Rei looked at him with the saddest look in his golden eyes, his Raven hair falling infront of his face and that's when Kai remembered how beautiful he was. He would admit it, he loved Rei and it would take awhile for him to get over him, but...Kai turned his eyes away from Rei and onto to Tala. The spirited blue eyed boy that he had developed strong feelings for, the exact opposite of Rei. Both were beautiful in their unique ways. But, when it came down to it. Kai smirked leaning towards Tala. The red head boy was everything he's been waiting for. Kai pulled Tala toward him into a soft kiss.

"What?!" Rei yelled. "Kai?! Tala?! You two. I was right, all along? I trusted both of you. Tala I can't believe you!" He cried distraught.

Bryan looked out of the room at the two and shook his head. "I knew it would happen."

Rei turned to look at the Russian shocked. "You knew?!"

"I've always known." Bryan replied and despite the situation he smiled.

Tala pulled away from Kai and smiled. "Kai..."

"Let's go." Kai said taking his hand and the two walked down the stair case together.

"Kai you can't leave me!" Rei yelled after him.

"Watch me!" Kai yelled back.

/_This is to surreal./ _Tala thought as they reached the bottom of the stair case it as if all the music and movement stopped at the entire party. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the two. A lot of shocked faces in the crowd, Tala was sure that Micheal and Johnny were apart of it. Tyson and his group were extremely dumbfounded. Then there was Brooklyn he looked very neutral, but now he would finally be able to understand why he and Tala couldn't be together. Kai pulled Tala through the crowd and out the front door with all eyes still on them. There was cold wind and Tala was thankful to have Kai next to him, his presence was warming.

"Are you ok, Kai?" Tala asked him.

"Yeah. In a way, I guess I kind of already knew or I wouldn't be so calm about it." Kai told him. "It doesn't matter now."

The two walked together down the street watching the city lights ahead of them and Tala couldn't help but laugh. /_This is all to romantic for me. When am I going to come back to reality?/_

"Something funny?" Kai asked.

"No." Tala shook his head smiling.

The two walked until they reached the bus stop, they sat down together and Tala couldn't help but think about last when he was sitting alone. He turned to look at Kai and laughed shaking his head. /_Wow./_ He thought to himself.

"What is?" Kai asked confused.

"It's just that, if this was reality I woud be sitting alone right now." Tala told him.

"This is reality." Kai told him. "As long as I'm around, you won't have to sit alone anymore."

"I'd like that." Tala smiled tightening his grip on Kai's hand and he kissed him on the cheek.

**_The End_**

* * *

I really can't begin to explain how long it took me to complete this oneshot, I've been reading one of my favorite Beyblade stories and it inspired me to write this oneshot. A lot of this was impulsive writing, I just could not stop myself! XD Well, anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Read&Review please! I apologize if there are any typos, I currently don't have a Beta so I had to proofread the story myself. I know I probably didn't catch a few mistakes. But, if any one is willing to Beta for me, please message me and let me know!

Love,

Ballerama Beauty


End file.
